


Mace's Journey for Freedom

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character of the crew, Gen, Glass P River, Perry A Mace, Vart B Marigold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: Perry A Mace lived on Dawn Island with Luffy, Ace and Sabo, who were her brothers. Instead of following Luffy or any of her brothers, she decided to make her own pirate crew. Not to find the One Piece, but for adventure. She goes on her own way and makes her own crew as captain.She makes her crew and headed to the Grand Line.
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Mace's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Mace's Beginning

Mace's Journey for Freedom

Chapter 1

I was 17 years old and Luffy was 16. When I was 15, I told Luffy I would make my own pirate crew when I turned 17. He was upset a first and tried to badger me about it, but left it alone. Knowing if it was the other way around, he'd always want to be a pirate captain. Also, I didn't want to be Pirate King like he did, I just wanted the freedom and adventure a pirate has.

He still wanted me to join his pirate crew and I knew as my birthday drew closer, he was getting more antsy. I just hoped Grandpa didn't come in the two weeks Luffy was here because it would be brutal having to deal with Grandpa by himself. Dadan was also going to be put through the ringer when we all leave. I almost feel bad for her.

I walked out of my room, shoving some clothes and other things I would need out a sea. I packed some ink, fountain pens and a log book that Luffy got me for my birthday. I didn't have a map, but that was okay since I couldn't read one. I probably should've learned. I'll need to get an navigator for sure. Sabo told me when we were kids that a navigator, cook and doctor were important members of the crew.

I waved, facing the bandits. I grinned at them fondly. "Thank you for taking care of me and my brothers."

As expected, Dadan went red and threw a frying pan at me while wailing. I laughed it off, dodging and ran out, running through the forest. A little while later, I arrived at the village, seeing a couple of people by the docks. Makino, Luffy and the Mayor, Wood Slap was there. I jogged over. "Hey, guys!"

Luffy and Makino smiled brightly when they saw me. I grinned back. The Mayor had a scowl on his face. I walked over till I was next to them and said. "Well, I'm off."

Makino hugged me tightly, arms around my shoulders. "Please, try to be safe."

I hugged her back. "I'll do my best. You'll be hearing about me soon, I swear it."

She let out a laugh, letting me go. "I know I will, we already heard about Ace."

Wood Slap scoffed. "You're turning into a pirate, you're making this village a disgrace."

I chuckled. "I like you too, Mayor."

Luffy threw himself in my arms, I had to brace a foot back, the kid was getting heavier. "I'll miss you."

I grinned at him. "Me too, you're going out to sea in 2 weeks. You can wait until then, little brother."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." He let go of me.

I unclipped the pocket watch chain from my belt loop and put the watch in front of me. "Monkey D. Luffy, we may be pirates, but we'll always be brothers. You got that?"

He clasped my hand, touching the watch. "Yeah, same goes to you."

I smiled. "Good." I put the watch in its proper place.

I heard a sound and saw Makino looking on with tears in her eyes. I felt my eyes soften. "Don't worry, Makino."

Makino nodded. "Very well, we have you're boat. Packed in it are two barrels, one full of food and one full of fresh water. Please conserve."

"I will, thanks."

Makino said. "Take care of yourself."

I smiled. "I know."

"Make sure you have enough clothes-"

"Okay, I get it!"

I felt my face burn red in embarrassment and Luffy laugh. I glared at him. Makino said. "Oh, here." She handed me a compass along with a simple map and I couldn't help but stare at her blankly. "Makino, I can't navigate."

"I thought it would help."

"Like not at all. Sometimes I don't even know east from west. I can't even read a map."

She blanched before a worried look came over her face. I laughed, hopping on my boat and pocketing the stuff anyway. "Don't worry, see you Luffy! Makino! Wood Slap!"

They waved at me. I called. "I want to see you with a bounty in a couple of months."

He nodded, calling back. "Yeah, you too! If you see Ace, tell him I said hi!"

"Alright, see ya!"

I was sailing away and I leaned back in my boat, looking at the endless blue sky. It was cloudless today. My plans were simple. Sail in East Blue for a while unless I end up in the West, North and South Blues. Get a decently sized crew and better boat, then go to the Grand Line. I didn't want a huge crew either. I wanted my crew to be handpicked so I'd be with people I could trust.

I couldn't wait to see what was ahead of me and who my new Nakama would be.

I was eating an apple from the barrel. It was mostly fruits because meat would go bad and I didn't eat vegetables. I finished the apple, tossing it in the ocean. My sword was on the floor of the dingy. I could only see the vast sea and nothing else. I sighed. "I'm bored. How did Ace do this?"

I opened the map and it said Kogami Island. I looked down at the map and then at sea. I looked back and forth a couple of times. I groaned. "Shit, this is hard. I need a navigator."

I took out my compass and tried to figure it out. I let out a growl of frustration, pocketing the map. "I guess I'll just wait and see."

/ / /

It took a couple of days, but while I was cloud watching, something happened. "That's a bird…no a rooster, which is sort of like a bird…or it could be a pig."

Yeah, I was bored…

I sat up and almost jumped out of the boat, I was so excited. "An island! I found it!"

I took an ore and rowed quickly to it. It didn't look very big, but then again Dawn Island wasn't the biggest place either.

About 20 minutes later, I arrived at a beach. Clipping my sword to my left side, I pulled my boat on the sand and to something resembling a palm tree. I tied it with rope, talking a peach this time to eat.

I ducked some long swinging branches, ending up in a small town with gravel dirt for a road with houses, what looked like a restaurant and a couple other stores.

I remembered information I learned a lot about in the bars of Edge Town, so I walked toward one, opening the swinging doors that reminded me of a western movie. There were tables scattered about and a chipped bar, a man with blond hair slicked back and tan skinned clad in a brown shirt and a loose blue tie, eyes bluer than mine, whistling to himself. He raised a hand. "Hey there, stranger."

I smiled in amusement, the doors weren't the only thing that sounded western here. I walked to a bar stool, sitting down. "Hey, anything interesting around here?"

He smirked. "I would hope so. Merchant? Traveler?"

I stared for a moment and then shrugged. "Pirate."

His eyes bulged. "Pirate?!"

I just smiled, amused. "Yep, any problem?" I was not threatening him at all, my tone was casual.

He waved a laidback hand. "Naw."

I was the one shocked. "Then why are you so shocked?!"

He looked a little awkward. "Well, uh, you don't look like a pirate."

I blinked in surprise, looking at my off white loose button-down shirt, brown open vest and jeans with boots that had a slight point. "Well, I am, so…" I just gave a shrug.

He looked at the front door. "Where's your crew, then?"

I grinned. "So far, I'm still looking."

His eyes bulged wider than before. "You're the only one!?"

I grinned wider at his shock. "That's right."

He ran a hand down his face. "Jeez."

I got up, brushing off my hands. "Well, I'm gonna explore. See you around."

"Uh, bye."

It was getting late, so I trudged toward the beach and slept in my boat, dragging a small blanket that Makino must have packed. I smiled to myself. "She really did a lot for us."

I yawned and looked back at the pitch-black sky. "I wonder what Luffy is doing? He only has a couple of months."

I frowned to myself. I really wanted a crewmember, I forgot how lonely it was to be by yourself. It was why I was talking out loud so much.

I woke up to the sun and something sharp pecking my face. "Ow!"

It was a bird, I swatted it. It squawked at me, but I glared, rubbing at the small bleeding spot on my forehead. I got out, shrugging off the blanket. "Stupid bird." I headed back into town, maybe I would find a crewmember, that bar guy was cool. I smacked a hand to my forehead. "I didn't even get his name!"

I swear, Luffy rubbed off on me too much sometimes. As I was walking through town, I saw some people walking by, barely paying me any attention. Either they were busy, didn't notice I was a stranger or just didn't care. I heard a familiar voice. "I'm off to work, Uncle Hail."

A gravely voice intoned. "Just quit that stupid watering hole and agree to apprentice my shop, you have the damn skills."

"No!"

I turned and saw the bar guy, who was only a couple of years older than me, maybe around his early 20's. A man with balding blond hair and beady dark eyes tailored in a crisp suit had his arms crossed. It looked like a serious conversation, so I waved. "Hey."

Their heads snapped to look at me. The bar guy smiled a little and look relieved. "Hey."

The older guy glared. "Who the hell are you?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, first impressions and all. "Perry A. Mason, or Mace. I know…"

The bar guy smirked. "River. I'm Glass P. River."

I snorted, smothering a grin and failing. "Really?"

His uncle let out a loud guffaw. River snapped, face reddening. "Shut up, it's a family name!"

I raised my hands in surrender, still smiling. "Sorry, sorry."

I looked at the shop behind them. I perked up. "Navigation?"

Hail smirked proudly. "Yes, my shop which my stupid nephew will own one day."

River scowled. "No, I won't."

Hail said, frowning. "Yes, you will."

River was getting annoyed. "No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"No, you won't!"

River glared. "Yes, I-dammit! Stop doing that!"

I laughed, it was more amusing than annoying. I asked, curious. "Hey, River, you can navigate?"

River rolled his eyes, which I ignored. "Of course I can."

His uncle tisked, going back into his shop. I was more curious, so I followed, looking inside. I was amazed at how detailed the maps were. I couldn't read them, but I knew someone that could navigate would.

I saw River come in, I asked him. "You make these?"

He blinked. "No, I could, but I rather follow a map and go to places other than this island."

His uncle disappeared somewhere. My lips curled upward into a smile. "Really?"

He nodded, his smile kind of wistful. I nodded my head, suddenly just knowing. "Okay then. Hey, River?"

He was looking at a map of somewhere not from this island. "Yeah, Mace?"

I sent him a grin. "Hey, join my pirate crew."

I heard two shocked screams. River and his uncle, Hail. "WHAT!?"

I just gave him an expectant look.

His uncle came around, they both gave me identical looks of compete shock with bulging eyes.

I repeated. "I want you, Glass P. River to join my crew."

They both screamed at me. "DON'T REPEAT IT!"

/ / /


	2. The First Island and Glass P River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace finds the first crewmmate she's interested in as her first mate. Will he join her or decline? Or will family appear?
> 
> Also, Garp appears.

Hail and River could not stop staring at me. I frowned after a minute. I rolled my eyes at their looks. "Come on, is it really that strange?"

River stared with disbelief. "Yes!"

I was confused at his behavior. "Why?"

River threw his hands, his blue eyes blazing. "You barely know me! I mean, you just learned my name today and we talked for maybe half an hour yesterday in a bar."

I nodded, realizing where he was coming from. I wasn't that thickheaded. I gave him a honest look. "I know enough. You're a cool guy, you can navigate and you want to be free to sail."

River stared at me in more shock. "That's not enough!"

I shrugged, saying simply. "It's enough for me."

During this, it was surprising that Hail didn't say anything. He just stared between me and River, but now he spoke, he said. "What are you gettin' at, pirate?"

I was getting a bit annoyed at the way this round-a-bout conversation was going. "I want him to be the navigator in my crew."

He stared at me and I looked back, there was a weird light in his eyes. "And what about my shop?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring slightly. "It wouldn't matter either way, he don't want it, so you should shop tryin' to force 'im."

Hail gaped and River snapped. "I'm right here!"

I smiled at him. "You're right, join my crew."

"NO!"

I huffed. "Why not?"

River exclaimed. "I still don't know you."

I grinned hopefully. "Then get to know me as we sail the Grand Line."

River growled. "Like hell!"

In the end, he kicked me out and I wandered about the village. It was just a feeling, but I wanted him on my crew as my navigator. I couldn't explain it, but I felt it was right. I could tell he would want to sail, he basically explained it to me, saying he wanted to sail. I walked over to the bar after I finished walking around the village on the island and there was River, behind the bar. A couple other people were at the bar and at tables, in different states of intoxication. I walked toward the bar. River saw me. His eyes rolled skyward and he groaned as I sat down. "My God! Leave me alone!"

I gave him a semi-serious look. "C'mon, you know you want to get out of here."

He let out a sharp laugh. "Ok, what do you want to do? Sail out, with just me and you, go the the Grand Line and become Pirate King, get the One Piece?!"

People were staring and muttering, but with a sharp stare from River, they were quiet. It was obvious he had some clout here. His hair was sticking up a little, like he ran his hands through it. I thought over what he said for a moment and immediately thought of a grinning 16, almost 17 years old boy with black shaggy hair and eyes, with a worn strawhat on his head and a wide grin. I shook my head, sending him a completely serious look. "It'd be only us now, but I expect to have more later. I don't want the title Pirate King, but I want to sail as a pirate to be free and I know you want to sail out too."

He looked struck speechless and I thought I'd be embarrassed to speak about that, but I wasn't. I said. "I know you are not going to take over the shop and you want to get out of this island, so come on, sail with me."

He stared sternly. "I would never kill or harm anyone innocent."

I gazed seriously. "I would never ask you, I'd actually perfer if you didn't."

As cheesy or cliche as it was, I smiled brightly and honestly, holding out my hand in front of me and for once, I was patient. His eyes fickered from my hand to my face. He looked out the window and toward what I guessed was the sea. His mouth twisted to the side before he laughed. "I can't believe this." He stared some more. "Fine, ok. I'll join you." He clasped my outstretched hands for a moment.

I blinked. "Really?"

He laughed. "Uh-huh."

I let out an excited whoop. "Really? That's great. I got a crewmate! Crewmate and a awesome one at that!"

People were staring and River reddened, covering his face with one hand. "Shit, shut up! You're makin' a scene!"

I smirked. "You're on my crew, shouldn't worry about it."

He sighed. "Oh God, what did I get myself involved with?"

I just let out a giddy laugh, feeling overjoyed. "Don't worry, it'll be great!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

I thought of something slightly bad for River. "Now, all you have to do is tell your uncle."

His mouth dropped open. "Ah hell!"

I couldn't help, but laugh at his 'misery'.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

I bumped into a man holding logs stacked high above his head when I left the bar. In result, most of the logs fell on the ground. He cursed. I gave a sheepish smile, bending down to catch them. To me, they weighed nothing and I easily deposited them in the man's arms. He gave out a grunt, staring at me. I walked past him and listened with my ears for his reaction, but with only another curse to me, he walked off. I couldn't help, but be happy at my strength, all that working out had to be good for something. Sometimes I trained until I passed out and there were some days when I couldn't move for days. I used to think Ace would kill me, with his brother complex and all.

I found somewhere to eat. I could feel the stares as I ate a couple plates piled with food. Who I suspected to be the cook asked. "Can you pay for that?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but shrugged, going out back as I started eating. People were sort of rude in this island. Though River was more relaxed than everyone else here. I finished, laying out the proper Beli on the counter. I walked past he navigator shop to hit the bar again, bored. I was also planning on sleeping in the bar instead of making the hike on my boat. I heard a loud yell.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A PIRATE!?"

I cringed away from the door. I heard River. "Yeah, Uncle Hail, I'm 26 years old, still living on the island and Mace presented a good idea. I want to go become a pirate."

"YOUR FATHER WAS A MARINE! MY BROTHER!"

"I'M NOT DAD AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

It was quiet and I shifted from one food to another. I really didn't want to hear this. I heard Hail say. "I know that, boy, I do. You...should do this, River, become a pirate and be free, okay?"

River sounded shocked. "What? Really?"

"Yes."

I walked off toward the bar and stood by the door. I sat on the floor and started cleaning the sword on my lap that my older brother Ace got me. It was weird now that I thought about it. Me, being a pirate captain when I was a simple kid growing up the first time with a normal mom, military dad and little brother to being saved by Shanks, becoming brothers with Sabo, Ace and Luffy, loosing a brother and then growing up with the remaining two, later on becoming a pirate captain at 17 with my first crewmate. Speaking of crewmate, mine came, walking over, a emotional look on his face that I ignored with a comradely respect. I waved. "Hey, ready to go?"

I sheathed my sword back at my left side, standing up. He nodded, coming to my side. "Sure." He fiddled with the tie around his neck, looking up. "Can we go tomorrow? It's later and it wouldn't be wise to take your ship in the night."

I shrugged, grinning. "That's fine with me, Navigator." I couldn't help, but feel giddy again.

He rolled his eyes, pushing past me and walking into the bar. "It's River, please don't start that."

I laughed. "Okay. You working?"

He shook his head, grabbing a bag over the counter. "No, just getting my stuff."

I walked in the bar. "Cool."

He stared. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in the bar."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

He sputtered. "You, uh, uh, just can't!"

I made sure the table top was dry before hopping up, going to lay down. "Sure, I can. See you tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "You are ridiculous. Fine, see you tomorrow."

He shut the door with a sigh. It was hard wood, but considering me and my brother slept on the forest floor and in trees, it wasn't that bad. Turning over, I fell right to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up with a yawn, letting out a yelp as I rolled over and fell, landing on my shoulder and sword. I heard a amused laugh. I moved my head to see one person. River's Uncle Hail. I grinned slightly. "Hey." I sat up and crossed my legs, rubbing my side. That was also the downside of laying on thin or small things. His eyebrows were quirked upward toward his hairline with his arms crossed. I wondered if he was mad at me because I was one of the reasons his nephew was leaving. But I couldn't find it in me to care too much.

"My nephew is going with you?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

He smirked a little. "Well...thanks."

My eyes bulged. "W-wait, what? I thought you were mad?"

Hail chuckled. "Oh, I was. But I realized, nothing else would make him leave this town which I could tell bored him to death. It's the same reason my little brother became a Marine. But you must promise me something, brat."

I wrinkled my nose at the name, but tilted my head to the side. "What is it?"

He scowled, shifted a little, but stared me seriously in the eyes. "Protect River. You're his Captain now, right?"

I said without hesitation. "Of course I'll protect him."

He looked taken back, but then his face broke out into a smile. I stood up and River came in. "Hey Uncle, Mace. What's going on?"

Hail reddened. "W-what? Nothing! Damn boy, stop asking stupid questions!"

I smirked wide at his embarrassment and River gave a fond eye roll. I yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to the beach. Meet me there?"

He nodded with a smile. "Sounds good, in a hour?"

I nodded. "Yep."

I walked out, allowing them to have their private goodbye time.

I walked in the same place I ate the other day and ate some breakfast. The cook didn't even question me this time as I ate eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and some hash browns with coffee. It was the last meal I would get for at least a couple of days until then next island. I paid off the food 15 minutes later and seeing that I was running low on Beli, I chuckled a little worriedly to myself. "That's a problem." I shrugged it off, I'd worry about it when I had to. I had a feeling River wouldn't like that sediment. Anyway, I walked out of the bar and toward the beach.

I walked over to the boat, sitting on the beach. I snickered to myself. "I got a crewmate!" I was feeling a little like Luffy, with my excitement. I made sure I had everything and took an apple out of the barrel and a mug of water from the other one. I sat back down, munching on the apple and drinking the water. I still had some fruit left in the barrel and about half a barrel of water. I knew I needed to conserve this stuff to last enough.

"Mace!"

It was River, he was wearing another loose tie with a button down shirt and jeans, a bag that looked similar to a duffle over his shoulder. He frowned when he got to the docks, looking around. "Did you dock your boat somewhere else? I don't see it."

I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion at his question. "What? No, it's right here."

He gaped, his bag falling on the docks. "This...this...this...dingy is your pirate ship?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well yeah, I wasn't gonna have a huge pirate ship right away with just myself."

"I EXPECTED MORE THAN A TINY BOAT!"

I laughed, carefully climbing over so I didn't fall over the edge. "Get on, we're wasting daylight."

He sighed deeply. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Alright, alright."

He climbed on, sitting across from me. He pulled something out of his duffle and I pushed away from the sand and he was looking at his map and compass. A moment later, he was steering the boat with the oar in some direction. I was impressed at the way he was reading the map so easily. "Wow, you're really good."

He smirked, proud. "Thanks, but most people could figure out a compass and a map."

I gave an embarrassed laugh. "I sort of can't. Sometimes east and west get confusing."

He stared in silence for a few moments and we drifted in the ocean, pulling away from his island. Then he exclaimed. "How did you make it to my home island?"

I grinned. "Luck."

His eyes rolled skyward and he leaned on the side of the boat. "God help me."

I couldn't stop the deep laughter and thought about Luffy dealing with Gramps seeing I'm not there. I shivered at the thought. River sent me a concerned look. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

/ / / / / /

Dawn Island: Bandit Hut

It was mid May, Monkey D. Garp decided to surprise his grandkids for both their birthdays. He remembered Mace's birthday was sometime in April and Luffy's was in May. His eldest grandson was gone. Damn him, becoming a pirate. Just wait, all he needed was a good Fist of Love to set him straight. Meanwhile, he was going to see his two grandkids, they were going to be great Marines, just wait. He had his soldiers wait on his ship and then arrived in the forest to see how Luffy and Mace were doing.

He knocked hard on the wooden door, the wood shaking from impact. A loud rough voice grumbled. "Who the hel-G-garp! W-what are you d-doing here?"

Garp grinned, booming out. "To see my Grandkids, where are they?"

Dadan could feel herself pale, first Ace, then Mace and Luffy! She shouldn't have to deal with this, damn kids! She could hear the bandits cowering in the huts. Damn cowards! Even if she could feel herself shake. "G-g-garp-"

He narrowed his eyes. "Where are they, Dadan?" His voice actually gotten quiet, and it worried her even more. "Luffy and Mace went to become pirates!"

He roared. "WHAT?"

She backed up. "What did you expect me to do?"

MY GRANDKIDS ARE FILTHY PIRATES!"

Dadan was indignant. "They're wild kids! I can't believe you left them here!"

He gave her two fists to her head (one for each kid), watching her crash and groan. "YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM! NOW THE'RE PIRATES!"

Dadan just figured she's keep quiet. It'd be less painful that way. Garp stepped away, growling to himself. "Those damn kids! Ace, then Mace and Luffy! Just wait!"

He went on. "Luffy and Mace went off together to become pirates-"

"Mr. Garp, sir. Mace and Luffy went off on their one from each other."

Garp snapped his head to looked at the rooster head he forgot the name of. He scratched his beard. "Oh, did they? Didn't expect that. Even so, stupid brats were supposed to become Marines." He couldn't but feel fearful for Ace and Luffy and where they come from. And he felt that fear to a lesser extent to Mace, she was a pirate or was going to be one with a bounty, knowing his loud and rowdy grandkids. He then felt a dangerous and feral grin on his face. He gave out a loud booming laugh. "All they need is a Fist of Love from their Gramps! Just wait until I see them! They'll get a lesson from a Marine for sure!"

All the bandits in the hut, including Dadan shivered. Poor kids!


	3. Trouble with the Marines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With River as her new crewmate and Navigator, they head into the next island. They get to know each other, but then they run into trouble.

Mace's Journey for Freedom 

Chapter 3

Trouble with the Marines

It was a couple of days later and we didn't arrive at an island yet. Because we had the barrels in the dingy, it was a tight fit. I would need a bigger boat with our next crew mate. Me and River were laying on opposite sides. My feet were near his head and his near mine, but with some space from each other.

River told me it would be about another day until we arrived. I remembered how happy that got me. I was used to running around in the forests or even in the modern places of the future, I'm not used to being stationary. Though our barrels were almost done.

River was shocked at how much I ate.

In his words on the first time eating with me, "Who the hell eats 10 apples at one time?!"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"We're gonna starve before we get to the island!"

I fixed him with a look. "Then get us there faster so we can get more food."

"Are you insane?! It doesn't work that way!"

The memory of that made me grin. He gets so angry sometimes. Reminded me a little of Ace and his temper. At least River doesn't hit me.

I was bored and I'm pretty sure River knew that by now. If my sighing and saying that I was, was any indication. I looked out, but could only see the vast sea surrounding us on all sides.

I put my head back down and closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Both of us were lying down. A couple of moments later I let out another sigh, the sound filled with boredom. Adding a third and four sigh, just as loud.

River snapped. "Mace! I know you're bored, I am too, but we still have a day left. Stop that."

I frowned. "You don't sound bored."

"That's because I have patience. You don't."

I shrugged in agreement a moment later. It was quiet and I could feel the sun shining on my face. If not for the fruit and water, it reminded me of when I first got here, before Shanks saved me. I let out another sigh.

I heard River groan. "Mace, if you don't stop, I'm gonna flip you overboard!"

I squawked, more amused than mad or annoyed. "You can't do that! I'm your Captain!"

He asked calmly. "Can you swim?"

I nodded immediately. "Yeah." Having Luffy as a brother forced you to learn even if I didn't know how.

"Then I don't seeing anything wrong with it."

I let out the laugh that I was holding back. "Okay, okay. Fine."

I was trying to annoy him, I blame Ace being amusing when he would get pissed off. I admit it, sometimes I would do things to annoy him on purpose.

/ / / /

Finally, we landed and I jumped out of the boat, half my feet on the sand and half in the ocean. River let out a sigh. "You couldn't wait?"

I stretched my arms, shaking my boots a little when I walked more on the sand. "Nope. C'mon, smile a little. Our first island as a crew."

He smiled slightly. "Okay, fine."

I smiled back, walking with River toward the island. The beach was deserted, not as in ghost town, but 'nobody was around' type of thing.

We walked into town and I looked up to see the sun setting and lights strung above us. Further ahead, I could see some booths filled with different things.

River walked forward. "Wow, is this some festival?"

I shrugged, looking at some of the unique food in some of the stalls. "I think so. Hey, River, look at this food, doesn't look like anything I've seen before."

River frowned as he got close to the one stall's I was looking at. "That does look weird."

"That's because it's goat meat."

Me and River both jumped. It was an old lady with long white hair and a round body, she also wore a lot of shawls, maybe around four of them. River cringed. "Really?"

I felt my lips twitch into a smile, the old me would've reacted the same way. But now I was curious to see how it tasted. "I never had goat before."

River muttered. "I would hope not."

I stopped my laugh and looked at the old lady. "How much?"

River asked me. "You're going to get some?"

I grinned back. "Sure. I've tried crocodile, tiger, deer, bear, what's a goat?"

River muttered to himself and I laughed him off. The old lady laughed with a rasp. "I'll let you try a piece for free."

I brightened. "Thank you, old lady."

I almost grimaced when that came out of my mouth. I didn't really know her name, so that's what came out. River seemed to think the same thing. He slapped me over the head. He hissed. "Mace! You can't talk to people like that!"

I turned to him. "I don't know her name!"

He threw up his arms. "Then ask!" He turned to the old lady. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She just laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it! I'm Estelle. Everyone calls me Este. Here, try some."

I shrugged, but River shook his head. "No, thank you."

I took a thin piece of meat and a piece of bread. I ate it with raised eyebrows as I swallowed. "Wow, this tastes great. Hey, River, we have to get some later."

He nodded, looking around. "Aye. Captain."

The lady said. "You're pirates, then?"

I grinned proudly. "Yes."

River answered at the same time. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "River…"

"What? We have a little boat; do you want trouble?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it. I can take them, oh uh, can you fight?"

He snorted. "You ask me that now?"

I stared at him. "It doesn't matter to me, but I was curious." I mean, he's my navigator, I didn't need him to fight. I'd protect him no matter what.

He grinned. "I can, you'll see. Just not now."

Este looked amused. "Well, see you around."

I waved and River did too. As we walked, on either side of us were stalls with clothes, weapons, more shoes and other stuff. Me and River looked at the different stalls and things.

River looked interested. "That's a nice vest."

I grinned at him. "You want to go shopping?"

He snorted. "I'm good."

About 20 feet ahead, 10 men were dressed in blue and white uniforms, a man with them with black slicked back hair, a white coat hanging in his shoulders and white clothing. He seemed like a leader or something like that.

"The Marines are here?"

I was curious. I blinked at him. "Those are the Marines?"

He stared. "You don't know who the Marines are?"

I shrugged, looking back at him. "Nope." Especially since I was very isolated, the only Marine I knew was Gramps. I walked forward, only to be stopped.

River grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

I said slowly. "Walking forward."

He rolled his eyes hard. "You know what I mean, smartass. What did we just talk about?"

I laughed at him. "River, I don't have a bounty. They don't know me."

He flushed in embarrassment which made me laugh. He sent me a glare. "Shut up, don't tell them you're a pirate either."

I raised my hands. "Fine, fine."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

I tensed, my right hand going to my left side. River tensed next to me too. It was that Marine leader. He was red faced and pissed.

"I'm a Marine Lieutenant Jordon Vajer and I will not be treated with disrespect."

I frowned deeply. I might've not met any Marines in this world, but I know his type. River was frowning next to me.

The stall owned cowered. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't have what you wish."

"Who'd you give it to?"

"I-I-I don't know. A-a costumer before you."

The Marine in charge puffed himself up. His lackey's look awkward, holding their rifles tensely. A hushed crowd surrounded them, not saying anything, but looking frightened themselves. It reminded of Higuma, how he believed he was stronger than Shanks and his crew and how he hurt Luffy. Also, he was abusing his power. I face my face darken.

I kept a grin on my face, walking forward. River followed me, hissing. "Mace, come here!"

I kept on walking forward. "Hey!"

River was at my side, I wasn't too far away from the Marines. The citizens were just watching in shock. I could tell none of them would of thought of doing this. The guy turned around, all red faced with veins pulsing. I didn't think he was used to people standing up to him.

The 10 Marines around him were tenser than before (I could easily see that from here) and clutching their rifles tighter than before.

The Lieutenant snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

River said quietly to me. "Mace, don't."

I said lowly. "Sorry." I know he didn't want me to be involved, but…

I grinned sharply. "I'm a pirate."

I heard River smack his forehead, I fought the smile tugging at my lips, too annoyed right now to be amused.

The Lieutenant in front of me laughed mockingly. "You? A pirate? I've never seen your face before."

I nodded in agreement. "That makes sense, I just started last week."

Though I really did want a bounty and for it be bigger than Ace's when he first got his. He smirked. "It's unfortunate for you, then."

I frowned. "Why?"

"You won't even get your name out there before you die."

I laughed at his arrogance. "Looking at you, that's not something I'm worried about."

River snorted. "You aren't subtle at all."

I turned to him. "Why should I? Beating around the bush would just confuse him."

He shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

As expected, the Lieutenant reddened in rage. "And who the hell are you?!" His glare was pointed at River.

I wiggled my eyebrows at River. "The floor's yours."

He sent me a tired look. "I think I sort of hate you." I just grinned, barely paying the head Marine any mind. River looked at the Lieutenant, saying in the driest voice possible. "Yes, I'm a pirate."

The Lieutenant scowled. "Fine, prepare to be arrested."

I scowled back, saying to River. "He's underestimating us."

River smirked. "I think so. You want to prove him wrong?"

I laughed, he was getting in the mood to fight. "Sure, I got the Lieutenant."

River nodded. "I got the guards."

During all the talking, the villagers were backed up and moving out of the way, even the vendor that the Lieutenant screamed at. I think he was the first one to move off. So, the road was clear except for us pirates and those Marines.

Out of nowhere, River pulled out a baseball bat with a silver color. I was awed for a moment. "Woah, where'd that come from?"

River chuckled. "It's attached to my back."

I grinned back. "Cool."

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

River and I said. "If that's what you want!"

I dived toward the Lieutenant who also came forward and River ran toward the soldiers behind the head Marine.

/ / /

River POV

I glanced at my new captain, who ran toward the Lieutenant with confidence, her sword (which I noticed when she came in the bar) in her right hand.

I couldn't help, but shake my head at the mess she got me in, but I understood her reasoning and even respected it. I just wished she wouldn't start fights on our first island.

I raised my bat over my head and clocked the first one over the head, watching him crumble to the floor. I ducked low at the attack to my face and smirked when two soldiers attacked each other with their swords, knocking each other out.

Three down, seven to go.

I swung the bat over my head quickly at almost lightning speed and hit four in the ribs and faces, knocking out three and winding the fourth.

3 ½ left, I guess.

I was grabbed from behind, two of them on my arms and the other one pulling out a simple sword. I struggled and shifted my side to the right as a sword went to stab me in the stomach. I couldn't dodge the sword fully, and the edge of it sliced my side. I winced, feeling a burning pain where the wound was.

I could feel the blood seeping down from my side and groaned quietly.

"River!"

Mace ducked under a sword aimed at her head, staring at me with wide eyes. Her blue eyes then narrowed, her bangs covering them. She shifted unconsciously away from the Lieutenant next blow. I could tell she was pissed from her expression and the tightness of her jaw.

That reaction itself caused me to feel anger and shame. She was pissed and she barely knew me at all, just from being wounded. She would help me if I asked for it. That made me not want to, she trusted me. I don't if it was just manly pride or something else, but I had to do this.

I spat blood out of my mouth. "Almost done, Captain."

The Lieutenant snarled. "Pay attention, Sea Rat!"

Her looked smoothed out and her lips quirked up into a grin. "Sure, have at it."

She swung her sword in an arc, forcing the Lieutenant to back up.

I gripped my bat loosely in my hand and then threw it up high in the air. Their grips loosened on me and I decked one in the face hard, swung a knee in the others lower chest, ducking as the third tried sliced me. I then caught my bat, knocking the other three out with a hard and fast swing.

The adrenaline seemed to leave me and I stumbled, pressing my hand against my side with hard pressure. I winced at the new pain the action caused me. All and all, it wasn't a bad fight. I grinned to myself, moving to the side lines and sitting down. I looked up to see Mace still fighting.

Might as well watch my Captain fight. See what she's got. She does have faith in me after all…

Mace POV (Beginning of fight)

I pulled my sword out, facing the Lieutenant head on, trusting River to handle himself. The Marine Lieutenant smirked. "You think you've got what it takes to kill me, pirate?"

I frowned at him, flexing my hand on the grip of my sword. "I'm not lookin' to kill you, kick you ass, sure, but not kill you."

He scoffed. "That's not gonna happen either." He pulled out a sword of his own, a crass ordinary looking sword you could find in any sword shop, the type that would be cheap in a barrel with a bunch of others. It shocked me, a guy this arrogant would normally have a better sword. I shrugged, figuring he would need some strength to gain his rank.

He came at me, I easily blocked his strike, sliding my sword from his and striking forward. My eyes widened as a shock of pain traveled from my wrist to up my arm and all the way to my shoulder. I tightened my grip on the sword, knowing my knuckles had to be white.

He laughed at me, undoing a couple of buttons on the middle of his white shirt. Being closer I saw he wore white suit pants, a white shirt and jacket, his coat was what I guessed to be a Marine Coat over that. I know Gramps has one.

There was some weird silver armor covering his chest and from how his legs looked, I think the same could be said for them. He bared his teeth. "You can't break through my armor. It's custom made."

I snorted. "That's what you think." I darted forward and we traded sword strikes back and forth. He didn't cut me, but the flat of his sword did get me on the side.

Seeing that it was not working and every time I hit his chest or side, it just jarred my arm, I came up with a new plan. I sheathed my sword, shifted to the right and punched him hard in the chest.

My eyes widened and I stumbled back in pain with a sharp cry. "Ow!"

He laughed. "You idiot! If your sword doesn't hurt me, who says your fist will?!"

I dodged and rolled away from his boot, which tried to hit me in the face. I sprung back up, my sword back in my hand.

I heard a gasp of sharp pain and I recognized the voice as River. As I fought, I recognized the sound of him fighting the Marines. I looked over and saw River being held by two Marines, the third stabbing him in the side.

I ducked under the sword attack by the Lieutenant, the blow aimed for my head. I yelled. "River!"

I couldn't help, but feeling angry as I saw them hold River, my Nakama, in place and cowardly stab him. I clenched my jaw tightly so hard my teeth hurt. I knew I must have looked pissed off.

River's eyes were squinted in pain. He then looked at me and I moved away from a attack from the Lieutenant. It was only instinct at that point. River spit out blood. "Almost done, Captain."

The Lieutenant growled, flashing his teeth. "Pay attention, Sea Rat!"

I calmed down, loosening the grip on my jaw. I gave him a grin. "Sure, have at it."

I swung my sword in an arc at him, forcing the Lieutenant to back up. I did notice one thing, he was slowing down. I had no doubt it was because of the armor. I moved out of the way of the slow strike easily, remembering his armor around his chest, I then struck forward, stabbing at his shoulder.

I grinned when I realized it worked and I could see the sword come out on the other side. I grimaced a little, pulling it out with a sound. It was different killing animals for food.

He pulled back, clutching his shoulder. "Wha-how?!"

I smirked. "It's simple. You have too much motion of your shoulders to be able to have armor there."

Any sluggishness from before was doubled with the weight of his armor and now blood loss, which was staining his white clothes red.

I slashed at the back of his knee when he turned and as he crouched on his good leg in pain, I stuck the pointed tip of my sword into the dirt and punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose and flipping him until he landed hard on his stomach, knocked out with his head on the ground.

I stretched my side, his sword flat got me good in the side. I sheathed my sword, reminding myself to clean the blood off when we got on the boat.

I looked over at River, to see blood seeping out of his side, his hand pressed against the wound. I crouched next to him. "You okay?"

He sighed. "I'm okay"

I sent him a look. "Really?"

He chuckled. "…or I will be."

Suddenly, the people around us cheered, looking grateful. The guy who was being harassed, ran over to us. "D-do you need anything?"

I grinned at him, cheerful. "Not really, do you have a' doctor?"

He nodded quickly. "Sure, sure. Come along. Really, thank you!"

I waved a hand. "Don't thank us. It was fun."

River scoffed. "Sure it was."

I pulled him up to his feet with his spare hand not holding his side. "C'mon."

We followed the guy to a hut like place with a wooden door that had a couple of cracks on it. "Mace, I'm fine."

I just said. "Doctor."

He groaned as we went inside. "Mace- "

I sung out. "Doctor!"

He threw his hands up. "Fine!" He then groaned. "Ow!"

I smirked, he pulled off his shirt and the doctor stitched him up. While he did that, he asked. "Are you hurt, miss?"

I blinked at the formal title. "Mace is fine and no, I'm not."

I waved. "I'll see you outside."

About 20 minutes later, River came out. I asked. "You good?"

He nodded, his hand hovering over his side. "Yeah, the doctor on the next island will need to take them out."

I nodded. "Sure. Let's grab some supplies before we leave."

We walked with me to their food stores. We got more water, fruit and dried meat for the next trip. I even got some of that goat meat from that lady. I carried it all, ignoring River's offer to help.

My side still pulled a little, I knew it was just a bruise. I mean, Ace's punches hurt worse than that.

As we got on the boat. I dumped the water in the water barrel and put the food with the fruit.

River groaned as he sat down. "We need a new boat."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. We'll try to get one on the next island, which means we need more crew members. I don't know how many people it takes to man a ship, but I know it's more than two."

River nodded in agreement, studying a map and telling me what direction to push our boat. "It really depends on what type of boat you get and what size. Do you have money for one?" He already knew the answer to that.

"Nope."

He sighed, running his finger down a line on the map. "I should've guessed that. How are you gonna get one?" He peered at the compass, but I guess we were going the right way, because he nodded toward the map, closing it and putting it away. "We should be there in four days if the weather is good."

I grinned at that and then answered his question honestly. "I don't know, I guess I'll just wing it."

He snapped. "No way is that going to work!"

I snorted at him, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head. "I guess we'll have to see."

He rolled his eyes, shrugging on a t-shirt that was loose. "Fine, wake me up if something happens. Mace, hello-who sleeps that quickly!"

I barely heard that as I fell asleep.


	4. New Island and a Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace and River end up at a new island. They look around and meet someone new who has a interest in them. They do have a problem, they don't have a ship? How do they deal with this. 
> 
> There is a contest.

A couple of days into our journey, we were almost there, or that was what River  
told me and since he was the navigator I believed him. He knew more than I did. 

The weather wasn't bad. It was actually dead calm, so much that we had to row ourselves.   
It didn't bother me with my strength training and River said it was better than dealing with  
stormy weather.

We were in the East Blue and according to River, we couldn't go to any of the other  
Blues without crossing the Calm Belt and the Grand Line. River told me when we were  
a days away from the new island. "I suspect you want to go to the Grand Line?"

I nodded, cleaning my sword which was in my lap. I didn't want the blood to rust the  
blade, not the one that my brother got me. The waves were rocking a little, but it  
didn't bother me. "Yeah, we still need more crewmmates and a better ship first. I'm  
not a shipwright, but even I know this boat won't last."

He sent me a dry look. I laughed at him, my teeth flashing. He could so sarcastic  
sometimes. I put my sword away since I finished. He looked up and on reflex, I did  
too. He was frowning, I copied him. I could see the dark clouds coming in. River  
grimaced. "I figured this would happen soon enough."

I scratched the back of my neck. "What ever happens, happens. As long as the boat survives."

River sighed again. "I guess." He leaned against his side of the boat. "We need to find  
a map of the Grand Line for when you want to go. I've heard rumors about the place, but I  
won't be able to know what to do unless I have it."

I nodded again, giving a determined smirk. "Maybe we can go to a map shop close to the Grand  
Line."

River nodded, rubbing a hand down his face. "I guess." He muttered under his breath. "I can't  
believe I'm heading to the Grand Line."

I snickered at that and he sent me a half hearted dirty look. I couldn't believe it either, I was so  
used to my tiny island and that one time Grandpa took me to a Marine base. Or back in time, where  
everything was so easy to get to. It was quiet for a moment, I was listening to the rumbling of the  
thunder and rare lightning. I closed my eyes shut. It wasn't uncomfortable, but just quiet. I suddenly  
had a thought. I peeled an eye open. "Hey, River?"

His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. He opened his eyes. "Hm?"

I opened my other eye. "What's the island called anyway?"

He sent me a strange look. "You're asking me that now?"

I shrugged, sending him an expectant look. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up map. Unrolling it, he peered at it more closely. "They call it Matsuri Island."

I frowned a little, I had no idea what that means. I just raised an eyebrows at River, not wanting him to know that I had no idea. "That sounds...okay?"

He snorted. "You have no idea what it means."

I gave up. "Not a clue."

He sighed to himself, before chuckling a little. "It roughly translates to Festival Island."

I thought about the last island we were. "Like where the ass Lieutenant was."

He laughed. "No, not exactly. This island is literally named after their festivals. I hear that nothing  
compares to them. I heard about them from my home island and I can't want to see it."

I could feel his excitment effecting me. It really was exciting, going to a new island, to see what it would be like. I grinned at him. "Yeah, me too." Living on the same island for a decade will do that to you.

He grinned back at me and then yelped in horror. Suddenly, a downpour soaked us in seconds, our clothes plastered to us. River hollored. "NO!"

I jolted back, staring at him with wide eyes. He flopped over the map and I snatched his bag, helping River shove it back inside. He sealed it quickly, letting out a sigh of relief. He clutched the bag to his chest, breathing deeply. "Man, what a close one!"

I snorted, teasing him. "I know. As a navigator, you'd be useless without a map."

He nodded. "Yeah, I k-hey, shut up!"

I raised my hands with a smirk. "I'm just saying."

He sent me a glare. "Shut up." It wasn't very threatening. Other than dealing with scarier people (Gramps and Ace), River looked like a drowned rat, with his hair and clothes plastered to himself. Not that I had any room to talk. I ran a hand through my wet hair (I was happy I cut it short to my neck at my home island) and the rain was still pounding, lightning sparking in the sky and the boat shaking like crazy from the storm. Me and River had to hang on so we didn't tilt over. We had to make sure our weight was even. Yeah, I wanted a new boat fast.

It made me worry about the water a little, no doubt that Luffy set sail already. I hoped he found a crewmember to watch out for him since he couldn't swim like I could. River slipped off his tie, shrugging on a hoodie. He tossed one on my head. I yelped in surprise. Pulling it off, I looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get sick."

I grinned at him, tossing it and the hood attached over my head. I grinned at him brightly. "Thanks." I could already feel the warmth from the coat. He rolled his eyes, shrugging, but I could see the embarrassed flush to his face. Seeing as he lived with his grumpy uncle I could see why. I had a cloak that I found on the second day I was traveling, I knew Makino had to have packed it. She always seemed to know what to do. I missed her a little, but I knew I would see her  
and Wood Slap again. Ace and Luffy sooner on the sea and hopefully not Gramps anytime. I shuttered at the thought of the old Marine.

/ / / /  
The rain stopped after a day and it was bright and sunny again. It was annoying and we smelled like a swamp, but it was over. River spotted land as I was laying down with my eyes clothes, the sun beating hotly on my face. "Mace, I see land."

I perked up and let out a whoop of excitment and relief. As we got closer, I saw it was bright, even in the daytime. It reminded me of lights in Christmas and how towns would brighten up. It was probably because of all their festivals. We got off the boat when it came to shore and headed toward town. The sun was coming down and it was making the festivities brighter. As we got closer, we could hear music playing.

I grinned. It has been awhile since I last heard music playing. Back in my time, I could easily pick up a Ipod, phone or use the computer to listen to music. It's a lot more rare here. I can only listen to music live, which didn't happen much. It made sense on why Luffy wanted a Musician on his crew, almost as much as a cook. As we walked through the town, it lit up like the South Florida Fair in my time. I grinned wider, my brothers would love this, as much as I am. I looked over at  
River and he was looking at everything in awe. We were surrounded by games, boothes for clothes and rides.

River was looking at something I couldn't see a little farther away. My eyes went to a booth of hats of all kinds. Ace, Luffy and...Sabo had hats, but I didn't. I walked forward and looked at them. The guy who was selling the hats smiled brightly at me. "I have a great a assortment of hats, better than any other ones you've seen."

I absentmindedly nodded, not paying him any mind. I saw a black fedora, a silk grey ribbon around the bowl of it. I took it in my right hand, plopping it on my head. "How much?"

The owner's look brightened ever more. "2000 Berries."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." I handed him the equalivlant of 20 dollars, give or take and walked toward River.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Nice hat."

I touched the top of it and smiled. "Thanks."

I saw something huge and wooden far in front of us. I pointed. "Hey, what's that?"

River squinted, before he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, it's too far." He paused. "Hey, Captain?"

I looked at him as we kept on walking. "What is it?"

"Do you think you'll be fine by yourself?"

I smirked at him. "You do know I've lasted my whole life without you around, right?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just don't get into trouble, okay?"

I frowned a little, seeing where he was getting at. "I'm not afraid of the Marines."

River huffed. "I know that, but the Marines already have a bounty for you or I at least I think so."

I brightened at that. "You think?" I hope it's higher than Ace's.

He glared at me, snapping. "That's not a good think, Mace!"

I laughed at him, before walking off. I know that being chased by Bounty Hunters and the Marines is part of being a pirate. I wasn't worried. I was strong enough to defend myself and River can fight, so I wasn't worried about him. River just had to learn it was okay.

I suddenly heard muttering and it was the sound I was hearing as I broke off from River, I looked to see someone hiding behind a wall. I put a hand on my sword hilt. "Hello?"

The person jumped and I got a better look. It was a girl at the age of 14 or 15. She had bright red hair (as red as Shanks) that went down her back. She had a green dress on that went to her knees. Bright green eyes the same shame shade as her dress stared at me. The girl had brown boots with straps around the ankle. She squeaked out. "H-hi?"

I relaxed, realizing she wasn't a threat and I was scaring her. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to come out?"

She moved away from the wall. "Yeah, sorry, are you a pirate?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I am." A waited for a moment for her to do something, but we just stared at each other. I smirked a little. "Well, I'm leaving now." I figured whatever she needed to tell me, she would. I walked toward the wooden thing and realized what it was. It was  
a boat or more like a ship with two sail and it was big.

I was right and the girl was still following me, but I acted like I didn't know she was. I saw a sign hanging on a post. It was a contest to win the boat...I mean, ship. I grinned brightly to myself when I realized it was a fighting tournament, whoever won first place, won the ship.  
I jumped in place. "Found it!"

I needed a ship and now I had one! This has to be the best luck ever! All I had to do was fight and I'd get the ship. Apparently, they only had the contest every 10 years. And people all over the East Blue traveled here to fight in it. The contest would be in the morning in a couple of days  
and last until the night.

I walked back toward the main part of the festival. I could still tell that girl was following me. I felt myself twitch a little, now it was getting weird. I called out behind me. "Will you come out already?"

I heard a loud squeak and smirked again. I signed the sheet of about 15 names. I mean, I wasn't really a know pirate, so I wouldn't get chased.

Perry A. Mace.

I looked away from my name as I heard the rustle of clothes behind me. As I figured it out, it was that girl. I tilted my head. "You know who I am?"

She stared and I had to admit, amused as I was, it was getting creepy. She hestitated before saying. "...Mace."

I grinned in reflex at my name. "That's what most people call me. Perry A. Mason is the full name. But you can call me Mace." I raised an eyebrow. "You have a name?"

She did some more awkward staring. I decided to stare back. She grimaced, stepping back a little. "Vart B. Marigold."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Why did everyone have weird surnames here. "You want something?"

"Are you going to fight in the tournament?"

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yep."

She darted off and I laughed. She seemed strange. I looked around at the stalls for a little while. I didn't find anything. I was playing some games that seemed familiar from my time. Right now, I was doing the ring toss. I hated this game with a passion, even in the future I could never make it, even with tossing many rings, they just all fell off the side.

"Having a hard time?"

I jumped at little at River's voice. I turned my head, a handful of rings in my hands, about to throw them. "I'll get it."

I then showed my greatness by missing. I grimaced and the booth owner said cheerfully. "Maybe next time!"

River pulled me away by my shirt. "You'll waste all our money."

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pocket. "So what have been up to?"

He talked about how he got some supplies and put it in our boat (dingy). "We're ready to go."

I shook my head. "Nope."

I then explained what happened with meeting Marigold and the boat contest. I was laughing because of her name. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to make fun of everyone's names?"

I grinned brightly at him. "Not my fault their funny."

He sighed and asked. "A contest?"

I nodded. "It's the only easy way to get one. We don't have the money or time to get one."

He raised his eyebrows. "Surprisingly, that was smart."

I nodded again. "Thank-hey!"

He laughed, smirking at me.

/ / / / /

It's been a couple of days and I was excited for the tournament. River was by my side. I asked. "Are you sure you don't want to fight?"

He nodded. "I'm good. I'll be in the stands...you know, cheering you on."

I laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Thanks."

We separated once we got inside. It was early, the sun barely in the sky. It was strange, I could never get up this early. The place was huge, the stands were tall, reaching up tier by tier. The fighting area was a huge circle which looked like a concrete ground, high gates separating the crowds from the fighting.

I went to stand with the other competitors. Some were talking to each other. I saw a couple of people that might have been pirates, no doubt, having the same idea I did.

We were waiting just outside where the crowd could see us, the place was packed.

I heard the announcer yelled. "Welcome everyone to Matsuri Island's Ten year tournament!"

The crowd's screams were deafening. I rubbed my ears and saw a couple of fighters do the same.

"This will last all day and only fighter-one victor-will be the winner!"

The cheers came again. The man called. "Let the battle begin!"

After another round of cheer died down, he called. "Wright K. Rio vs. Kein!"


	5. The Tournament Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace gets ready to fight in the first part of the tournament. 
> 
> Will she get far? Will she win.

Wright K. Rio was a big guy, he had to be about 7 feet tall with long dark hair and tan skin.

Kein was shorter, a couple inches taller than my 5' 7''. His hair was a dark blond and shortly cut, but he also had a farmer's tan.

They both fought bare handed, exchanging blows. Rio was stronger while Kein was faster. An uppercut below the chin caught Kein. It knocked him in the air and onto his back, unconscious. Most of the matches were like that, but I noticed one thing, nobody was using weapons, just their body. Not a club, mace, spear or a sword. Everyone was bare handed, not a problem for me, but it was still weird. The room I was in was getting more empty as time went by. I asked in the air, offhandedly. "Why isn't anyone using weapons?"

I could feel the stares at my back and saw 5 competitors who didn't go yet staring at me. A man with huge muscles and a deep scowl had a look more intense. I felt a little annoyed at his look. He grumbled. "What?"

I shrugged at the looks. "I mean, everyone can't just fight with their fists, right?" If possible the staring had gotten worse.

The same man's scowl got deeper. "This is a hand to hand tournament, sword girl."

I held back my remark, He was really bad at insults, almost Luffy bad. I figured more things were important though. A woman nodded in agreement. She had shoulder length purple hair. She wore a purple tank top that showed a decent amount of cleavage and short shorts. The shirt I didn't get and even if I did, Ace and his overprotective self would kill me. I shook my head lightly from the distraction. I really had to stop doing that. The woman said. "Did you not read the fine print of the instructions?"

I let out a sheepish smile. I feel like an idiot. I guess I was just so excited to be getting a ship, also, seeing as I didn't know an other way to get one, I didn't look too much into it. I knew I could handle whatever this was. The man with the deep scowl noticed the look on my face and asked gruffly. "So, are you gonna drop out?"

I was the one to stare at him in disbelief this time, but then I laughed. Looked at him and laughed some more at his coloring and enraged face. I smirked a bit and he snarled. "Why the hell are you laughing for?"

His face was a deep red. That anger was what made me grin. Pissing off people was fun. I gave him a simple answer. "I don't need a sword to win."

What that did was piss off everyone else in the room. Before anyone could say anything, the announcer called out:

"Perry A. Mace vs Sero P. Ricky!"

It was the enraged scowling man who stepped forward.

My smile was slow; perfect.

/ / / / / / / /

River was frowning as he looked over the tournament throughout the day. The first couple of matches he shrugged off, but soon he realized no ome used weapons. River wasn't too worried. Mace was his captain and he knew she could fight, even if he never really seen her hand to hand. He was interested to see how she would fight without her weapon. He was good with his bat and his hand to hand was decent, but nothing special, good enough to defend himself. Working as a bartender saw to that.

He was looking out at the arena, waiting for her turn. It would be great if she won, much better than that dingy they had, it was barely good enough for them. Another person would push it. He was still in shock when he seen it. Mace was not like most pirate captains, he could tell that from the short time he knew her. But he couldn't seem to find a problem with that.

He finally saw Mace come from a door and walk around the stands. She called out in a loud voice. "River!" She gave him a grin when she noticed him in the crowd. Barely breaking stride, she tossed her sword and hat at him. They smacked him in the chest as he rushed to catch them, the scabbard knocking his breath out a little. "Watch those for me." Mace sent him a relaxed grin, going to the middle of the arena.

A stern muscular man stood a couple of feet in front of her. He looked like he could break bones, River felt slight worry, but pushed it down. She'd be fine. He couldn't help. but noticed the enraged look the man gave Mace when he looked at her.

He gave out a deep sigh, shifting the items in his lap and smacking a hand to his forehead. "My God, Mace, Why'd you have to piss him off."

/ / / / / / / / /

Vart B. Marigold with bright green eyes aimed at the pirate. Marigold didn't know Mace, but hearing she was a pirate. seeing that easing going smile, made her want to.

She didn't want...

/ / / / / / / / / / /

It was weird without my sword at the side, the same sword I had for years. Also, even if I only had the hat for a couple of days, it was strange to have a bare head. Ricky faced me, huge arms at his side. A guy that stood to the side reminded me of a referee. He was even wearing a striped black and white shirt with green pants. He waved a hand downward in a familiar motion and stepped back.

Ricky ran at me, surprisingly fast for his size. I dodged his fist. slamming my elbow into his side. I moved away as he grunted from the force. Ricky was the one to sent me a surprised look.

Yeah, I fought with a rubber boy and a strong kid with a stronger temper. Try me.

I blocked a couple of blows, getting him with one. I jerked back in pain and slightly dizziness. I was not surprised considering his strength and size. I blocked a fist with my hand, jerking it to the side and kneeing him in the stomach. He was thrown back, landing on his back, feet away. He grunted, groaning and getting to his feet. He sent a glare to me. "Damn brat."

I couldn't seem to help the instigating grin I sent him. With a snarl, With a roar not unlike an animal, he ran at me again and I dodged the heavy blow, knocking my elbow into his temple hard. Like I expected, he went down like a sack of bricks. Sure, it wasn't hard, but it was good to test my hand to hand. It's why I learned in the first place. Plus, living with brothers who fought hand to hand or with a pipe, you learned to fight fast.

The referee raised my arm. "Perry A. Mace!"

I smiled and took my arm back. I stood to the side as two matches went on. Finally they called all the winners to the arena, so we were lined up facing the crowd. It was crazy, seeing all these people cheering. There were 11 winners standing here, me being 12. The announcer faced us.

"Look at al the winners! The warriors!"

His voice boomed all over the arena and stands loudly. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics and he continued. "After a hour, the 2nd Round will begin. " The sun was still shinning in the sky. I could feel the sweat roll down the side of my neck. "There will be four rounds in total. In the end, only four contestants will remain. Then the last with have the two finalists!"

That meant we were going to fight in a way that was going to eliminate 8 of us. I smiled in excitement. That sounds like fun. We all separated and I went up to the stands toward my First Mate/Navigator.

"Hey, Perry!"

I looked over to see a couple of men. I nodded at them. "Hey, what's up?"

"That was a cool fight!" His friends nodded in agreement.

I smirked. "Thanks." I moved past them and went to stand next to River. He put the hat roughly over my head, handing me my sword. He asked. "Have fun?"

My smirk was all he needed. He laughed with me.


	6. The Tournament Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continues and they spend time together. Mace and River get to know Marigold more. 
> 
> Will Mace get further in the tournament?

Mace's Journey for Freedom

Chapter 6

Tournament II

I stood up. "You want lunch 'cause I'm getting some."

River smirked. "Is that a question or a statement?"

I shrugged, returning the smirk. "Take it as you will." My appetite won't ever change, it just build since I was a kid. I took out my precious treasure from Shanks which was in my pocket. We had 50 minutes until I had to be back. I put it back in my pocket where it was safe. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

River nodded, follow me out and to a food stall. The place was still lit up from the festival. We then ran into Marigold. I sent her a strange look. Ok...this was getting a little creepy. I tilted my head. "Are you following me?"

She flushed bright red, matching her hair right down to her ears and neck. I held back an amused laugh. She sputtered. "No...yes! But...I..."

I felt my face soften a little. River sighed and muttered. "What did you do?"

I sent him a look, but didn't retort anything. She said quickly. "Can I eat with you?"

Me and River blinked at the same time. I looked at her for a moment and then shrugged as she fidgeted. "Sure, why not?"

We sat at the food stall. I was in the middle of both of them. She blurted out. "That fight was amazing!"

River groaned lowly and I grinned at the girl."Thanks, but trust me I can fight a lot better. Especially with my sword."

River coughed. "Ego. Ego."

I rolled my eyes at that, nudging River in the side hard. "Shut up." He chuckled.

I checked my pocket watch again. 35 minutes to go."Let's order now, it's almost time."

15 minutes later, we were eating some pork and rice in some type of sweet sauce.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We made it back with a couple minutes to spare. Three of us talked a bit while we ate. I liked Marigold. She disappeared somewhere and I looked at River with a smile. River understood, arching an eyebrow. "You sure, she basically a kid, you know?"

I snorted at that. "She's 15. I'm 17 and I'm your Captain." I think River was only 19, maybe 20.

River rolled his eyes. "That's different."

I frowned, a bit confused. "What's that mean?'

He sent me a disbelieving look. "You don't know?"

I snorted, sending him a weird look. He had his own strange look, but I shrugged it off when he didn't say anything else. He would tell me if he wanted to. I walked down to the arena.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

River couldn't help, but laugh to himself, walking into the stands. 'She really doesn't know'. Mace had a type of charisma, that easily had him trusting her and attached. Maybe, if she was 15 instead of 17, he wouldn't of followed her if she was that young. He really didn't know.

Then they met and fought that Marine Lieutenant that was cruel. Sure, her uncaring attitude drove him mad. But, seeing that completely firmed his vision of her. River and saw Marigold, walking over and sitting down. 'Whatever the Captain wants'.

Even if she made him want to strangle her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was standing with the competitors like before. The announcer was talking like before. "The goal is to knock your opponents out of bounds. To knock them past the line."

I looked around to see white paint in a wide circle. I noticed the others look too. The announcer said. "There will be four of you left! Who will fall, who will prosper! This round with tell yo!"

I grinned in amusement. 'Elimination round. Easy way to get rid of fighters.'

"Round 3 will have two final fights and they will fight to see who will win."

I heard someone mutter. "So, that's why it takes all day."

I nodded in agreement. This thing sounds like something that would take all day.

The bell rang and announcer was out of there in three seconds. All eight of us circled each other. Mostly, it was just people teaming against others. I ducked the fist to my face, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and crouched my legs, using my core strength to toss him over the line, head over heels.

I let out a short laugh, I knew my eyes were bright. Even fighting that Marines didn't make me this giddy. A couple saw what I did and attacked me at once. I was hit and moved with it, giving a hard one back that knocked him out of the ring. I looked around, there was five of us left.

I then grunted as I was punched in the face. I stumbled back with a groan and a yelp. I spit blood out of the corner of my mouth. Damn, that hurt. And I've been punched by Luffy and Ace. I flexed my jaw. "Good one." I had to acknowledge that at least.

The man laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet, little girl." I sent him a dull look. It' sad, they never learn. Fueled by annoyance, I kicked him hard in the chest. Then, I blocked his punch, grabbed his arm and punched him in the same spot on his chest. I quickly roundhouse kicked him past the white line and into the arena wall, making it crack around his body.

I didn't listen to the crowd before, but they were silent. Suddenly, they cheered loudly. I grinned in satisfaction. "That's what you get." I looked around and realized there was only 4 of us left and that meant Round 2 was over.

Then a bell rang and I stopped, the others did too. The announcer came back into the arena. His voice boomed. "Now! We're down to our last four warriors!"

I rolled my eyes again. He told us we have a half an hour until the semi-finals. I looked up at the sky to see the sun waning. It was almost over. The announcer said, pulling out some cards. "First match is Santo B. Mitsuki vs. Klien R. Reck."

I looked to see a silver haired girl with long silver bangs covering her eye, dressed in a tunic like dress that ended at her knees, with slits at the side. Reck had spiky black hair with a long grey overcoat and pants.

"Then after that, Haron V. Micha vs. Perry A. Mace."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Omake:

Mace-7 Sabo-10

Luffy and Ace were at the Gray Terminal. Me and Sabo were sitting in front of Dadan's hut. I still had a couple of bruises from Blue Jam. I rubbed a bruise absentmindedly., I grimaced a little. Pain was harder to deal with as a 7 year old. I felt Sabo nudge me. "It still hurt?"

I flushed a little. "...No." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Knock it off, Sabo."

All that got me was another laugh. I looked over at him. He was grinning wide, the gap in his tooth visible. I fiddled with the watch in my pocket. I didn't really talk to Sabo much, not too long ago, he almost got me and Luffy killed. Strangely enough, I didn't hold a grudge for that.

I laid on my back with a sigh. "I bored."

Sabo followed my action. "Yeah, I know. Ace and Luffy ran off."

I nodded, my head brushing against the grass. "Yeah, but they did get up before us." I closed my eyes with more boredom. The four of recently became brothers, even if I was a girl. I was just happy to have a family. I heard Sabo hop to his feet. I blinked my eyes open. "What're you doin-"

He answered me by pulling me to my feet. by my hand. "Come on, their getting lunch, let's do something fun."

He let go, shoving my shoulder with a wider grin. "You're it!"

Technically, I was mentally older than him, but...I chased after my older brother through the trees. Knowing the trees and his physical age, he was faster than me. I stumbled over roots, but booked it, determined to catch him. I laughed as I ran. "C'mon Sabo!"

He laughed too, loudly. "Try to catch me, Mace. Or are you too slow?" He laughed again.

I made a noise of frustration and ran faster. About five minutes later, Sabo tripped over a root and fell. I jumped on him, snickering. "Did you seriously just trip?" I laughed more as his face went red. Both Ace and Sabo acted like they were way older, it was nice to get them back.

Sabo shouted. "Shut up, Mace! Stop laughing!"

I couldn't help the childish joy and laughter. "You fell! You fell! You fell!"

Suddenly, I heard a growl and I was forced on my back. I felt the leaves crinkle under my head, arms and back. Sabo was sitting on me It was some pressure, but it wasn't too bad. I cringed though, expected a punch to the head. But when I looked back at Sabo, he wasn't angry or annoyed looking. He was grinning widely and there was a wicked playful gleam in his eyes.

It made me shift a little from under him, nervously. "Sabo..."

If anything, his grin widened. "You want to laugh, I'll make you laugh." Before I could do anything, he dug his fingers in my sides, tickling me.

I let out a sharp laugh in surprise. "No! No! Sabo! Let go!"

He didn't stop, if anything, it got worse. As his fingers dug under my arms, I squeaked, laughed and tried to roll away. He said in a teasing voice. "Hey1 Mace, where are you going?"

"Shit! Stop Sabo!" I burst into more yelling laughter. I could feel my face get hot and red fast. With what felt like being tickled all over for a year, Sabo finally stopped. He sat next to me. I wheezed out a breath. "I hate you, you're a jerk." I curled up on one side.

Sabo's laughter was as loud as before. He ruffled my hair again. "Whatever you say, little brother. It's nice hearing you laugh."

I felt a smile curve over my lips. "Okay."

He messed up my hair again, the constant mess now getting in my eyes. I pushed them away and Sabo grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, Ace and Lu are probably back."

I nodded in agreement, my cheeks were sore, but that was from the laughing. I think I could even hear Luffy's laugh from here. Sabo threw an arm over my shoulders. I stiffened in surprise and relaxed a second later. Something about Sabo made me feel very calm.

We saw Ace and Luffy carrying a crocodile on their backs. I grinned seeing the wide smiles on their faces. It's nice not seeing Ace so mad. Sabo waved his other arm. "Hey, guys."

Their grins widened when they saw us. I said. "Hey, Sabo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty cool older brother."

He squeezed me tightly to his side. "Well, that makes sense."

I asked warily. "Why's that?" If this was a ego thing...

"You're a cool little brother, Mace."

I flushed a little, but smiled back at him. We joined our brothers.


	7. The Tournament Part III Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Tournament is coming. Will Mace win or wil it be someone from the final four? Will Mace ask Marigold to join her crew?

Mace's Journey for Freedom

Chapter 7

The Tournament: Part III Final

Right now, Santo B Mistuki and Klien R. Reck were fighting. Mitsuki had long silver hair with the bangs covering one eye, dressed in a knee length dress. Her oponent, Reck had spiky black hair. He was only wearing a grey overcoat with his chest bare and grey pants. After that, I would fight Haron V. Micha. Then when I won, I would face the winner of the current match. I didn't believe any of the fighters here could beat me.

I saw saw Marigold and River in the crowd. I smiled, tilting my hat up and giving them a wave. River waved back, smiling. Marigold ducked down, I could see her cheeks flushing from here. Me and Micha were off to the sidelines. He had a purple muscle shirt, stretched tightly over his chest and black combat pants, which were tucked into his boots. He was also a couple of inches taller than me, with tightly packed muscle in his chest and arms. He looked like a guy who fought like this a lot. I was a little excited to fight him. I also wanted to see Marigold watch me win, as my new crewmember and all.

I was still wearing my white loose button down shirt and the vest. Though the shirt was different then the one I started with on my journey. I shrugged off the vest, pulling off my hat. I put them in the corner, away from fighting. I would give it to River, but the new fight was starting.

Mitsuki ran at Reck with a sweeping upper cut. His head ducked backward so far, I could see him adam's apple sticking out. He turned on his heel, landing a round house kick to her side. She gave a grunt, falling back into the other wall. Reck's face was blank, he had no emotion on it. The crowd booed as I cloud of smoke surrounded her. I raised an eyebrow as I heard some the comments on her being a girl and they should go easy on her. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. If she got this far, she had to be somewhat strong.

She came rushing out, slamming her shoulder into his gut, causing him to stumble back a couple of feet. They traded blows back and forth. She was then knocked back with a strong punch to the jaw, a kick to a stomach and then a knocking out punch to the gut. She dropped to the ground, unconsious. The crowd was silent and the applause was sparce, but still there. I made sure to clap too. It was a good fight, even if it was only about 10 minutes long. Mitsuki was decently strong, just not strong enough to face Reck. His face was still blank, it was like a blank slate.

The announcer scurried forward, racing his arm. "The winner is Klien R. Reck. Give it for Klien R. Reck!"

The clapping got louder at that. The announcer said. "And now, for the last match of the Third Round, Perry A. Mace and Haron V. Micha!"

The crowd started screaming and it was hurting my ears a bit. The announcer smiled. "In ten minutes."

That got him the same noise, only these were boo's. He raised his hands, the mic in his right hand before he brought it back to his face. He sent everyone a charming smile. "Now, now. It's not too long."

I grabbed my hat and vest off the ground, walking around to River and Marigold at the barricade. "Hey, hold on to this." I shoved them into River's arms.

He sent me an annoyed look. "I am not your coat hanger."

He tossed them into Marigold's arms, she yelped and she leaped forward to catch it. "Ah!"

I smirked, leaning on the barricade. "Now, that's just mean."

River raised an eyebrow. "Either it goes to her or I drop it on the ground."

I made a face at him and he did the mature thing by making one back before grimacing. He then frowned at me. "I'm an adult and older than you."

I laughed at him. "Hanging around me, that will change."

River sighed, shaking his head.

Marigold said. "It's okay, Mace. I don't mind!"

I smirked at River. "That's because you're nice."

River huffed. "You don't deserve my niceness."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the announcer's loud voice interrupted me. "Now, everyone! We will begin the last match of the Third Round. Perry A. Mace and Haron V. Micha, please come forward!"

I brightened up. "Here I go."

Marigold smiled shyly. "Good luck."

I grinned back at her. "Thanks."

River nodded. "Yeah, don't lose. We need that ship."

I snorted, saying in a 'duh' tone. "Obviously."

Soon, me and Micha were facing each other. He flexed the arms crossed over his chest. He sent me a smirk. I returned it, hopping on my toes. River had my sword, it was weird not having it at my side. I had it since I was 14 when my big brother Ace gave it to me.

The announcer waved a hand, moving out of the way. "Fight!"

I was amused as he scurried out of the fighting area, but got more serious as I locked eyes with Micah. "You ready?"

He snorted, his eyes holding arrogance. "I should be asking you that, sword fighter."

Ah, it looks like he thinks I can't fight that well because I mainly use a sword. I'll show him.

He swung over my head and I ducked at the knees. I spun on my heel a little bit, throwing a punch in his general direction. Instead, of it dodging or hitting him, he caught it in his large fist. My hands weren't dainty, but his one hand enveloped mine. I grimaced as he crushed my hand into his grip. I tried to yank my hand, but no dice.

I went to firm my feet to the ground, but he yanked, throwing me bodily over his shoulder. I could feel the wind hitting my face. I twisting in mid air, doing a back flip, landing on my feet, my back to him. I turned around quickly so he didn't catch me unaware, shaking my hurting hand behind my back. He gave me a reluctant nod.

Oh, buddy. You haven't seen anything yet.

He sent a fast punch my way, but I caught it. I grimaced silently as my feet skidded back a little against the ground, kicking up dust. He was stronger than I was used to. I let go quickly, turning a little on my heel. He stumbled from the quick release. He then looked a bit smug which made me scowl. I was just get started. I was going to knock him out, but now I wanted to beat him in a test of strength.

We hit a couple of blows against each other, one when knocked my head back and blood filled my mouth. I saw a darkening bruise on his cheek. I cracked my neck, spitting the blood on the ground, rubbing my mouth with the back of my hand. I punched him, he dodged and then I kneed him in the stomach hard.

That caused him to go forward, but he recovered, grabbing me around the waist before I could move. I yelped, pushing against his arms, but his tightnened, lifting me in the air, squeezing tightly. I could hear the crowd getting loud around us. I groaned as his arms tightened. I was then suplexed over his shoulder onto my shoulder and neck. I hissed out in pain, the pain hitting those areas. I broke out of his grip, rolling to my feet with a shake of my head.

He had a look, like he believed he already won. I couldn't help thinking of that and the ship I needed. As captain, I needed to get it for my crew. I came at him and grabbed his hand, which he swiped at me. He had a little blood on his temple, but he wasn't injured that much. I firmed my feet, grabbed the other hand he swung at me, which I caught too.

He grunted and pushed back, I pushed too. He grunted out. "Just give up."

I scoffed, gritting my teeth, using a burst of strength to push him back. "Not a chance, buddy. Imma kick your ass."

I used up all the strength I used in my training for years since I was 12. I changed my grip to his forarms, lifting him and swing him into a wall with a loud roar of exertion. I grinned at the large cloud of dust. "Ha." I knew I could do it.

I tensed when the cloud cleaned and the crowd around us were completely silent. The announcer looked over when there wasn't any movement. "And...you're winner is Perry A. Mace!"

The crowd was in uproar, screaming and yelling. River was grinning, waving when he saw I had his attention. Marigold had a look of awe, which helped my ego for her to see how strong I was.

The announcer stepped forward once he knew it was safe. "And for the Forth Round, we have Perry A. Mace and Klien R. Reck! Whoever will this will get the Grand Prize, a amazing ship. The tournament won only every decade!"

The crowd started screaming like crazy, it was a little weird. I haven't seen something like this before, at least with me involved. I wasn't aiming for attention,but it was a little cool.

"But, the fight will return in 30 minutes."

The crowd booed, but didn't move.

"Excuse me, Miss Mace?"

I blinked and looked at the annoucer. It was weird hearing someone address me like that. I was either called by my last name or my nickname, never 'miss'. "Yeah?"

"Are you injured?"

I rolled my shoulders, they hurt a bit from the suplex, but I could fight in worse conditions than this. "Naw, I'm good."

"Don't face me if you are not 100%."

I turned to face Reck, who had that blank look. I'm not going to lie, he had a resting Bitch Face. It was sort of annoying. I replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not loosing."

Reck nodded at me. "You are strong, but don't fool yourself. You will lose." His face didn't even change. That annoyed me more than anything.

The announcer jumped in front of us with a scream. "Ah! No, no, no! Don't fight now. You're break ends in 20 minutes!"

I sent him a side-eye, turning my back and going back toward the stands.

River greeted me. "Hey. How's your shoulders?"

I shrugged them. "Fine."

Marigold said. "That was really amazing, Mace. He was so huge, but you lifted him like it was nothing. It was so amazing."

I perked up, grinning. "Yeah, I kno-ow! Hey." I sent River a look, who punched my arm.

He shrugged. "Someone has to knock the ego out of you." I laughed at his words and heard the announcer calling us back. "Well, I got to go. Be back when I win our ship."

"How are you so sure you'll win?" I looked over at the question Marigold gave me out of the blue.

I thought about it for a second. Then I smiled at her. "I need that ship. Plus, if I lose against Reck, how can I be River's captain."

River sputtered. "Mace!"

Knowing that look on River's face, I ran off to the arena. I believed what I said. If I couldn't handle some small time fighters with my fists, how could I be River's and Marigold's captain in the Grand Line? That's another reason why I needed to win.

I was standing opposite him with the announcer inbetween us. He looked a little uneasy, shifting looks between the both of us. "Fight!" He then proceeded to run away from us. I smirked, but Reck's look didn't change.

I blocked the high kick toward my face, slamming a mid kick to his stomach, causing him to stumble back. But his face didn't change. That annoyed me a bit. We traded some blows and I ducked under the knee aimed at my chest, turning and slamming a kick in his back. He jolted forward, snapping a kick toward my side before I can move. I yelped as I was slammed into a wall, the same wall the girl he fought slammed into before. I coughed as the dust around me went in the air.

I shook my head a little, stumbling to my feet.

I could hearing the crowd yelling and the announcer call. "And she's up!"

I locked eyes with Reck and his face was still the same. I ran forward, throwing punches and managing to dodge the ones he sent me. I twisted his arm to the side, throwing a hard punch to his face. That threw him into the opposite wall. There was a crash, but I knew that wasn't it. He stood up, shaking his head. His jacket was ripped, so he tore it off. I saw he was muscled, but not like Micha.

I snickered a little as I heard the crowd whistle. He blinked, looking confused, which made me want to laugh more.

He came at me and traded some more blows. I got him in the face and stomach, he managed to kick me toward my back. I winced, hissing out a pained breath as my bruises and aches in those places throbbed. As I recovered, he grabbed my forearms tightly. I jerked back, but I finally saw a expression on his face, he was scowling. He was also bleeding from his hairline and a bruise beginning around both his eyes. His head slammed back and slammed into mine.

I groaned in pain. "Ow! Wha-ow! Ow! Ow!" Not just one, but he head butted me like 6 times. It made me dizzy and I fell on my back, still dizzy. I could feel the blood coming from my nose and somewhere else on my face. Looking up at him, I could see him breathing heavy and seething. I bared my bloody teeth into a grin. "You mad?"

He lifted his foot, I rolled to one knee, hooking my forearm behind his knee and swinging him around to slam him on the ground.

I huffed, jumped on top of him, getting a couple punches to his face before he bucked me off. I wiped the blood away from my eyes. I needed to end this soon. He was looking worse for wear as he heaved out his breaths. I knew I didn't look the best either.

I grabbed the forearm he tried to punch me with, gripping tightly. He grabbed my throat with his other hand, face desperate. I coughed, my eyes bulging. I leaned back as much as possible, using as much strength in my leg as I could, slamming a kick into his stomach hard. I gasped as he was forced to let go. I didn't let up, chasing him down as he smashed into the wall. I reeled back my fist with him caught unaware, slamming a knock out punch to his face. And it worked, he didn't get up.

The crowd was screaming and it was hurting my ears a bit. I put my hands on my hips and laughed. "I won the ship!"

The announcer suddenly got close to me. "So, what now are you going to do?"

I grinned at the man and saw River's dark look aimed at me. I could see Marigold shiver at his look. I bet he didn't want me to say I was a pirate. Well, I wasn't going to lie. "Take the ship and build a crew."

He 'oohed'. "Well, congradulations, we're hosting a bar party for 3 nights in honor of your win." I bet he had no idea I meant pirate. I wouldn't hide it, but I still had to tell Marigold about joining me. Getting us kicked out wouldn't help.

He told me in a hour, the party would start and I met up with Marigold and River. The crowd was starting to disappear. I pulled them with me.

"Mace?"

I looked at Marigold and said. "Hm?"

"Did you want your stuff?"

I brightened up, beaming bigger than I already was from winning. "Yeah, thanks." I put the vest over my shoulders (leaving it open) and plopped my hat on my head. The crowd was passing us and a lot of them congradulating me on the win. I thanked them.

River suddenly snorted. I looked over, knowing how sarcastic it sounded. "Surprised you didn't tell everyone you were a...pirate." He whispered the last part. I snickered at that and he sent me a glare.

I shrugged. "We would've been kicked out."

The crowd was more thin now and I stopped. Marigold asked. "Uh, Mace, what are you going to do now?"

I stared at her straight on. River put a hand to his face. "Oh, boy."

I shushed him without looking in his direction and told her brightly. "Vart B. Marigold! Join my pirate crew."

She gaped, her eyes wide with shock and her face flushed red. "WHAT?!"

River raised his eyes to the sky. I just grinned at her, awaiting my answer.


	8. Vart B Marigold's Past

**Mace's Journey for Freedom**

**Chapter 8**

**Vart B Marigold's Past**

* * *

River was still looking toward the sky as Marigold stared at me, still in disbelief. I kept my smile, still feeling a little awkward, but trying not to show it. River looked over at Marigold with an arched eyebrow, before looking at me. "Did you break her?"

Marigold seem to come to herself, shaking her head. I waved River off. "Shh. Knock it off."

I didn't want her to get too spooked yet, then again, she would have to deal with things like this as a pirate. 

"Uh, Mace?" Marigold was looking at me nervously. 

I stared at her hopefully, noticing the crowd around us basically dispearsed. "Yeah? So, what do you say?"

Marigold avoided my gaze. "I-I can't."

River was looking away during most of this conversation, but he looked over at Marigold with a frown. I sighed. "Why not?"

Her green eyes glanced at me, before darting away. "I'm-I'm sorry, I just can't." She ran off, her green dress flying behind her.

I didn't want to lose her in this town, so I went to follow her only to be stopped by River's hand on my shoulder. I sent him an annoyed look, but didn't even try to break free even if I could easily. "What? We're gonna lose her."

River let go, saying. "The kid already gave her answer. Just let it go."

I looked over at him, realizing what was bothering him. "You think she's too young to join us."

River ran a hand through his blond hair, the slicked back hair getting a bit ruined. "Mace, she's fifteen. As shy as a ten year old child. She'd never make it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it would see that way, but she wants to."

River threw his hands up. "She rejected your invitation. Not everyone wants to be a pirate!"

I shook my head at him. _Was I really that observant?_ "Your sorta dumb, you know?"

River's eyebrow twitched and his face went a little red, looking annoyed. "Mace, I _swear..."_

I broke into a laugh, waving off his irritation. "Chill out." I got a little more serious. "She wants to. I know she does. You didn't talk to her much, but I did as she...stalked me. Which I'll admit, it's a little weird. Something is going on that's stopping her. I just want to know what it is." I sent him a look. "I would never force someone against their will." My mind went to Sabo and how he was forced to leave us to protect us, which gotten him killed. I felt anger at the thought. Ten years later and it still makes me feel rage. 

River looked at me, a bit alarmed. He then sent me a serious look back. "I know that. I do understand that. But she might not want to become a pirate just because she showed interest."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I want her to join us. I like her. Something is stopping her."

River crossed his arms over his chest. "How could you know that?"

I nodded to myself. "You didn't see the look in her eyes. She's scared of something. I gonna find out and fight it."

River sent me a dry look. "Are you a pirate or a hero?"

I wrinkled my nose. That reminded me of Gramps and the Marines. "Not a hero. But she's my friend, even if she doesn't join us."

"Excuse me?"

We turned at the same time and saw a villager standing in front of us. He was smiling at us. I sent him a grin, fixing my hand on my head so it wasn't lopsided. "Yo, what's up?"

"The party is started, you two want to join?"

River turned to me. "Mace?"

I nodded, smiling back at River and then the villager, excited for the celebration. "Sure, sure. Let's go."

I followed after the villager into the first bar that was in front of us. River nudged me. "Are we spending three days here?"

I chuckled, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "Yep, free food and drinks, can't go wrong there, right? Plus, we need time to check out our ship before we sail out."

We walked inside, getting a cheer as everyone saw us. I waved with my other hand, River nodding and sending the other villagers a smile. River whistled. "Wow, that was actually smart."

I laughed. "Than-hey! I say smart things."

River snickered. "Sure." I shoved him, laughing and he shoved back, laughing with me. I was pleased. I liked my crew mates happy. 

I nodded to myself. "And...I have three days to get Marigold to join us." I looked around seeing beer on the bar and piles of food on tables. I didn't know where to do first. 

I let go of River. He sent me a look of disbelief. "You don't give up, do you?"

I laughed at the look he sent me. "You don't give up, do you?"

I smirked widely at him. "Nope." I sent him a look Ace usually called 'shit eating' right before he either smacked me upside the head. River didn't catch the bait, shaking his head and going to the bar. I then decided to get food. 

* * *

A couple hours later, I was drunk and full. I laid out on the table on my back with a wide grin. River looked at me upside down, a identical grin on his face. His normally slicked back blond hair was all over his head and looked as drunk as I felt. The conversation from before wasn't on his mind. "Hey, Captain."

I smiled. I loved being called captain. "Hey, you drink lot?"

He laughed loudly, drinking the tankard he had in his right hand. "You have _no_ idea."

"What are you a captain of?"

I blinked at the older villager of about 40, with a scruffy black beard and almost yellow eyes. River froze, seeming to sober up. But I sent the man a lopsided grin. "I'm a pira-hey!"

River slapped a hand over my mouth. "Will _you_ shut up?!" He stumbled a little, facing the man. "Uh, just sailors."

The man smiled slowly and warmly with a chuckle. "Well, make sure to keep that to the chest. Not many people are fond of pirates."

I rolled off the table with my own stumble. "I'm not gonna hide being-"

River waved his hand. "Mace, remember Marigold?"

I stopped myself from saying anything. As muddled as my mind was, I knew getting kicked out wouldn't stop me, but make it way harder to have her join us. "Ah, okay."

"Did you say Marigold? As in Vart B Marigold?"

I brightened up. "That's her. You know her."

He sent her another smile. "Let's have this conversation tomorrow. When you're not drunk out of your mind."

River patted my back. "Sounds like a good idea. Mace?"

I was already feeling tired. "Yeah...sounds good. But...don't run off, I'll find you."

I grunted at the smack to my back. River scolded me. "Don't threaten people!"

"I wasn't!"

The villager disappeared somewhere and I winded up falling asleep on the same table I was laying on. 

* * *

I woke up with a groan, rubbing my forehead. Squinting my eyes open, I noticed everyone looked to be feeling the same way I felt. I rolled off the table with another groan and noticed River sleeping slumped in a chair a few feet away. 

Seeing that he was fine, I walked over to the bar and drank a glass of water. As bad as the headache I had was, it was fun and we still had two days until the partying was over. I wanted to check on my ship today. 

About an hour later, I walked outside in the bright sunlight, looking for that older villager from yesterday. Luckily, fifteen minutes later, I saw him sitting on some porch of a house. I waved, walking over to him and sitting in the chair beside him. "Hey! Remember me?"

He looked at me and sent a smile. "Yes, I do. You must be here to talk about Miss Marigold?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well, Miss Marigold is a young girl of sixteen. Well, some islands have presidents, dictators and nobles that are in charge. In the case of this island-"

I interrupted him, bored of the history lesson (which was weird, because I usually liked learning about history stuff at times). "What does that have to do with Marigold?"

The older villager sent me a stern look that reminded me of Benn Beckman, the First Mate of Shanks' crew. I sent him a sheepish grin back. He nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I was _getting_ to that. Now, we have nobles and upper nobles. They run the island. The man is one, Noble Sir Ratio. His full name Vart B. Ratio."

I blinked in surprise as he paused. "Marigold's a noble?" She didn't act like one, but neither did Sabo. 

The older villager nodded. "Mm-hm. A good child, but her family...not so much. They're rotten. It just so happens Sir Ratio is trying to make a marriage match with Marigold and a young boy, Kar S. Bran, who is just like any old noble."

I blinked at the information. "So...that's why she's interested in seeing the fighting and everything. She don't want to marry this dude?" I was asking this as a question. I mean, if she really wanted to, I wouldn't stop her, even if I didn't get it. 

The old villager said. "Well, no. But I can guess she feels stuck. It's why she was interested in you being a pirate."

My head snapped toward him. "Yeah, I never told you that. How'd you figure it out?"

He gave a deep laugh. "It was pretty obvious, but maybe that's because I was a pirate myself, though no one else, but you knows."

I looked over at him with a new look. "That's pretty cool, but you stopped. Why?"

He shrugged, taking out a pipe and smoking it in deeply. "Ah, it was about...20 years ago, give or take. When I left piracy, I settled here. I'm a storyteller and that's who the people here know me as. Anyway, enough about me, Miss Marigold doesn't want to live the way she gonna be forced to. You want her to join you, right?"

I nodded slowly, scowling. "Yeah...thanks." He was sending me a known look. I got up, walking back to the bar. I felt angry. I felt pissed. _This was too close for what Sabo went through and I couldn't help him._ _I would help her!_

I went into the bar where River was sitting, his hair slicked back, his tie back on around his neck. I called out. "River!"

He turned. "Hey, where did you-Mace? Everything okay?"

He saw what had to be a angry look on my face. "Let's go."

I turned around and walked out, knowing River would follow behind me. I could hear the groans from people still hungover, but I paid it no mind. He jogged next to me as we walked down the street. "Mace? Hey, Mace! What's going on?" 

I curtly explained what that old villager (I should've gotten his name) told me about Marigold. River frowned. "That's...that's pretty horrible."

I nodded stiffly. "Uh-huh. So, we're gonna save her."

"Mace, Mace! Captain! Hold on!"

I stopped, staring at him blankly. "What?"

River told me. "What if she doesn't want your help?"

I frowned in confusion. "I don't know how she wouldn't." I continued. "Well, what if she wants to handle it, I'll leave her alone, but support her however she needs it."

River smiled a little. "Alright, Captain. Whatever you say."

River seemed to be my voice of reason at times. I guess that was what the First Mate was for. 

_It was time to help Marigold!_

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

It was about a month and a half since Shanks saved me from where I appeared in the ocean on a wooden board. He only came back once and then went off somewhere, not surprising since he was a pirate. Though Shanks and his crew were a bunch of nice guys, at least to me. 

Since I was transported from modern time to the pirate era, going from age 17 to 7, I was mentally older than my age. Though sitting around, I was bored out of my mind. The Windmill Village was a very slow and boring place. Worse than a small town. Luffy was around to hang out with and Makino was very kind, but I was older than I looked so it was hard. 

Now, me and Luffy were sitting at the bar eating while Makino worked around the war. Being the food monster that he was (this was before he became a rubber boy), I curled away from him and ate my food protectively. 

Suddenly, I heard noise outside and Luffy perked up, grinning widely. "Hey, Mace. It's Shanks!"

I brightened up. "Cool!" As annoying as Shanks could be, I missed him in the month he's been gone. Luffy was right as Shanks and his crew came in with a loud cheer of noise. I laughed to myself, that wasn't surprising. Shanks waved with a teasing grin. "Hey, Anchor! Mister!"

I rolled my eyes and Luffy turned around with a huff. Shanks didn't know I was a girl when he first met me, so he teases me with the nickname. Benn came in with a cigarette in his mouth and a smile/smirk at us, going to sit at a empty table. He was a cool guy. Calm and always seemed to know the right things to say. Though, he was stern sometimes if me or Luffy were doing something we weren't supposed to. 

Shanks came over and messed up our hair, sitting down by Luffy and getting beer from Makino. Listening to Shanks tell us one of his pirate stories, I started getting bored at Story #3 and slipped off, Shanks being busy talking to Luffy. I walked out of the bar, walking down the street. It was hot with the sun beating down, but I walked around. 

Villagers were walking around doing their own thing and a couple of them waved at me. I waved back, walking closer to the woods, but still on the edge. After walking around some more, I again got bored. Most kids here were scared and didn't play with Luffy and I didn't want anything to do with them. Plus, I didn't have the mind of a child. 

I saw a huge tree, the trunk was thick as two or three people with strong branches coming out of the tree with lush leaves. I had a urge to climb the dangerous tree. I gripped a low hanging branch, grunting when I hung from it by my body weight. I swung with another grunt and landed on the branch. It barely shook under my weight. I reached for the next branch and so on. 

Before I knew it, I was almost at the top. I looked down, feeling my face pale. "Woah, that's high. How am I gettin' down?" _I didn't think this one through._

"Mace. Mason!" I yelped, clinging to the trunk (my arms not even going halfway around). It was a low call, not a scream. I recognized the voice, it was Benn Beckman. 

I brightened up. "Hey, Benn! Over here!" He was smaller, but I saw him under the tree. 

He called slightly. "Mason, what are you doing up there?" I tensed a little, people usually only called me by my full name unless I was in trouble. 

I called back. "I climbed."

"Do you need help?"

I huffed, annoyed. _I would be fine_. "I'm good!"

I shuffled backward a little. I heard Benn's warning tone. "Mason-" I ignored him, again realizing hearing him use my full name showed I was going to be yapped at for this when I got down.

I slipped on the branch, screaming as I fell. I grunted as my breath was knocked out of me. "Ow..."

Benn's dark eyes were concerned. "Mason. Mason. Are you okay?"

I blinked. "Uh-huh. Thanks for catchin' me."

He put me down and I noticed he didn't have his usual cigarette in his mouth. 

He then gave me a deep frown, a rare look on his usually calm face. "Mason, why would you do something like that without having a way to come down? What if I didn't come looking for you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, frustrated with him. "I would've been fine, Benn. It was just easier with you here to catch me." _Okay, let's just have pride get in the way..._

His frown deepened and his stare was sterner."Mason, you need to think before you do things. You could've been killed."

I'll admit it was scary, but I was mentally older than my body suggested. I squirmed under his stern look as he scolded me for ten more minutes. I was feeling guilty and felt like banging my head against the wall as he scolded me. At this point, I would've agreed to anything. 

Benn took me with him back to bar (where I didn't know, but there was worse to come) and Benn (the traitor) told on me. Makino rushed over and 'mothered me' (which was embarrassing around the crew), who were talking at once, Luffy was wondering which tree it was and Shanks wasn't smiling for once, his strawhat shadowing his eyes. 

When Makino was done, Shanks came over and smacked me over the head. It made me yelp and clutch my head. Then _Shanks_ procceded to scold me, smacking me over the head a couple of times for good measure, his hand pressing on my head and making me duck my head down from the pressure. It showed a lot when Benn didn't stop him (who usually did when his captain was getting to be too much). Like before, it made me agree to almost anything to get him to stop it with my throbbing head. 

_I didn't realize why they were so upset until Luffy was putting himself in crazy danger._


	9. Looking for Marigold

**Mace's Journey for Freedom**

**Chapter 9**

**Looking for Marigold**

* * *

River and me walked into town. I was wondering where to find her. I didn't exactly know where she lives. I tugged my hat tighter on my head by the rim, blocking the sun from my eyes. "How're we gonna find her?"

River had his hands around his tie, fixing it correctly around his neck. He looked over at me at my question. "Uh, well, you said she was rich, right?"

I nodded, looking around. "Uh-huh."

River shrugged, letting of his tie. "Then, let's just look for the richest house."

I smiled. "That's genius!"

River rolled his eyes, saying dryly. " _Or_ common sense."

I rolled my eyes at him, huffing. "Jeez, Riv, just learn to take a compliment."

I smirked as he ears burned red. "Knock it off!" He sent me a glare. "And don't call me that!"

I snickered, sending a grin. "Whatever you say, buddy."

"I can't even...you know what, nevermind."

I just smiled some more. Soon we'd have to go to our boat and change our clothes. We were wearing the same clothes for a couple of days. It was a comfortable weight, my sword smacking lightly into my left leg. Ever since I got it when I was 15, I trained constantly and never went anywhere without it. 

We walked some more and I picked up the pace. "C'mon, let's get Marigold to join us. I want to see my ship."

_I really did. It's been a day since I won it and I haven't even been on it yet. It was supposed to be my home._

River caught up to me. "Why don't we just see the ship first?"

I frowned at him lightly. "I don't want to keep her waiting."

He bristled at my look. "Hey, she might not even join."

I walked faster, my head snapping around to look for the richer homes. "Ah, she will."

"Stop assuming stuff, Mace! You can't always get what you want!"

I smirked, knowing this would annoy him. "Watch me!"

My smirk turned into a grin as he yelled. "Agh!"

He caught up to me, tugging on my collar. 

I just laughed uproarishly.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, we walked past the docks and hit a fork in the road. We stopped and I stared, my eyes darting between the two directions. 

River asked. "So, what do you want to do, Mace?"

I didn't want him to know, but I was doing 'ennie meene minie mo' in my head. As it finished, I nodded, pointing right. "Alright, I'll go this way and you go the other way. Whoever finds her first try to convince her to join us. Whoever doesn't, just go the other way."

River was nodding. "Sounds good. Do I want to know how you decided which way to go?"

I said bluntly with a grin in his direction. "Nope."

I went to walk to the right, on the gravel road. River tugged my shoulder. "Wait."

I was feeling a little impatient. "What?"

"How do we know which one is Vart's?"

I thought about it and then shrugged. "Look around and find out."

He sent me an annoyed look. "Alright, fine."

We both walked in different directions. 

* * *

**River's Point of View**

River walked down the gravel road on the left side. Mace was walking, but then she started running down the road. River smiled at the back of his captain. He may not get her way of thinking and she might annoy him at times (he had a feeling she was doing it on purpose), but he trusted her.

And that was good enough for him. 

He was still in his old clothes, though he missed being able to bathe when he wanted, even if it wasn't that big of a deal. Hopefully, the new ship had a sort of plumbing system. 

River was relieved to see houses ten minutes later. They were far from the town, maybe about 30 minutes. Well, they couldn't really be called houses, them being more fancy than that. And they looked more like mansions. He wasn't poor, but he lived modestly. He couldn't help, but gap in awe at what he was seeing. 

There were three houses on either side of the road, land and gates having space between them all. Generous space. A lavish sign on a pole that was about eight feet tall said: _Lower Nobles._

River scratched the back of his head, slicking his blond hair back a moment later. He felt his bat resting against his back. Reading the sign, he remembered what Mace told him about Marigold. He muttered. "I guess she's not here. Ah well, I just look around." He knew Mace would find the girl and wondered what she would do. He shrugged. "I'll probably hear about it when she does." Sadly for him, River knew that was true.

He walked around a bit on the gravel road, seeing a couple of rich people gathering around, fancy dressed and standoffish, even from where he was standing. They looks like jerks.

As he walked some more, he was trying to decide if he was going to keep walking or look around the houses. He didn't have much time to think about it.

"Hey!"

He turned and saw a man in uniform with a strange patch on his right arm. Most likely their own security force. He noticed the stares he was getting. His new face and clothes being a big reason. His eyebrow twitch at the pointing from the nobles. He tried to keep the peace. He raised his hands. "Hey, what's up?"

The security man pointed. "What are you doing?"

River gave him a wary look. "Just walking."

A couple more joined him and River reached behind him for the bat. 

Another guard said. "You're under arrest for tresspassing!"

River eyes' bulged, staring in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!? What if I just walk off?"

Another guard said. "It's too late. You need to be arrested for breaking the law."

River felt his eyebrow twitch more violently when he saw the nobles watching like this was going to be a show. There were about 8 guards. "Like hell!" He swung the bat swiftly in front of him. "Try 'n get me!"

River put the bat above his shoulders, cracking one on the side of his head. He dropped like a stone. He ducked one fist, slamming a high kick to one chest. He flew back, slamming into another one and they tussled on the ground, getting tangled in one another. He quickly knocked them out with his bat as they were distracted.

River's eyes widened when he saw one of them pull out a pistol. He rushed forward, breaking his wrist and making him drop the gun. He used his bat to knock him out. River cursed. "Shit!" He ducked out, a bullet almost getting him.

He still had half left. 

They all had ideas then to pull out their guns. He glanced to the sides, all the nobles ran inside their homes, their uptight faces looking through the windows. River rolled his eyes. "Jerks."

River saw the guns coming out and ran, hissing when one grazed his shoulder before he ducked behind a house, pressing his back to it. He heaved out a breath. "Dammit! The stuff you get me into, Mace!"

He clenched the bat tightly in his hands, listening as the security guards called him. Not wanting to deal with 4 men with guns off if he didn't have to (they were security, they'd stay where they had to protect. He hoped.), disappearing and sneaking off, running toward the way he came.

He was going to look for Mace.

He hoped she was having a better time then he was.

* * *

**Mace's Point of View (A little bit before)**

I left River and ran down the road, which was a little hard to run on. I stopped and just walked the rest of the way. I whistled as I looked ahead at more road. I hoped I ran into something soon.

I couldn't wait to find Marigold. 

I was relieved to find two houses about 15 minutes later. They were huge and by huge I meant it. They were across from each other, looking almost the same size with balconies on the top floors and huge double doors and stairs leading up to the enterance. Plus, it had a lot of land around it and a winding driveway. 

In all, I thought it was completely unnesseary. I mean, I lived in the _woods_ with bandits and my brothers. 

I frowned to myself, deciding which house I should choose first. Most likely both would be protected somehow. Nobody was out and I couldn't tell. They almost looked the same. 

My eyes darted to the right, where a door opened. I then gave a wide grin. It was Marigold. She was wearing a fancier dress than before, with a lot of layers and ruffles, green and it ended at her ankles. I made a disgusted face. That looked horrifying. 

I ran off, calling with a wave. "Hey, Marigold!"

She jumped, dropping the flowers she had in her hands. "M-mace!?"

I sent her a smile. "Hey."

She looked left and right quickly. "W-what-what are you doing here?"

I waved my arms a little. "Here for you. I told you I wanted you to join me 'n River."

Marigold frowned. "Yeah, but I told you I can't."

I crossed my eyes over my chest, staring. "Yeah, well, I want you to."

For once, I saw an annoyed look cross her face. "Well, I can't. So-so, you're wasting your time."

I asked. "Do you want to?"

Marigold startled. "What?"

"Do you want to or are you staying for that Brain man?"

Marigold blinked. "You mean Bran? I _have_ to." 

I felt my jaw tighten. "No, you don't. If you don't wanna be a pirate, that's fine. But don't think you have to be stuck here. You can do what _you_ want."

Marigold looked back at her house and then stared back at me. Her eyes were wide. "I-I can?"

I nodded firmly, Sabo's face flashing in my mind. "Yeah, I want you to join me, but more than that, I want you to be _free_." Staring at her shocked expression, I asked, uncrossing my arms to hold out a hand. "So, Vart B Marigold, do you want to be a pirate and join the seas with me?"

She opened her mouth to reply, when two things happened. 

Her door slammed open and a big guy with wide shoulders and spiky short red hair and brown eyes was in the doorway. His face was as red as his hair. He had to be her dad. They looked alike. "MARIGOLD! STOP TALKING TO THAT DIRTY RIFFRAFF!"

I blinked, stared at him is disbelief. "Well, that's rude." I learned a long time not to care what people thought about me. It wasn't worth it. Shanks and Luffy taught me that. I had a bad temper back then. 

Marigold for once looked angry. "Dad, don't talk about her like that!" I blinked again, that was the fire I saw before, the same fire I saw her in wanting to leave this small island and become a pirate. 

The second thing that happened was River was running over, bat clutched in his hand and people far in the distance. "Mace!"

As he came to my side, he glanced at Marigold's dad and looked behind him, four men in uniforms following with pistols. Glancing around me, I saw men in the same uniforms come around the houses. 

I sent River a wide grin that I knew would annoy him. "Well done, River! You brought us a party!

As expected, River snapped. "I DID NOT!"

I just snickered at him, ignoring everyone else. Marigold said worriedly. "Oh no. The detail is here. Maybe you should go."

I waved a hand. "Nah, it's all good."

River rounded on me, shaking my shoulders. "No, it's not!"

I let him, before shrugging my shoulders, loosening his grip. "Calm down. We can handle the Marines, we can handle them." My eyes looked past him and I frowned a bit when I looked at his arm. "Your shoulder?"

It was bleeding a bit. River nodded. "It's fine. Just grazed."

Marigold's dad yelled. "What are you doing?! Attack the vermain!"

The security started getting closer.

River's face reddened. "What the hell did he just say!?"

I slipped my sword out, not bothered by the Noble's words. Marigold's face flooded red. "I'm so sorry!"

River sent her a look, his face softening a little. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." 

I just smiled. "Nice to see my future crewmate and current one interact."

Marigold snapped. "I didn't join your crew!"

River let out a chuckle. "Didn't take her long to get annoyed at you."

I sent him a smirk. "It's a gift."

As the security got closer, Marigold set her jaw and ran inside. River gaped. "Did she just run inside?"

I said. "I trust her."

There were about 10 security guards. And they all had guns. I asked. "Half?"

River nodded in agreement. "Half."

I slashed one across the chest, ducking a bullet, slamming my hilt into another's forehead. I turned on my heel, slashing his arm, making him drop it with a cry. And then I knocked him away. 

"Mace!" I twisted my neck and my eyes widened in surprise as a gun was pointed toward my chest. I went to move my sword, but he dropped with a cry, a arrow deep in his shoulder. 

I looked up to see Marigold on a balcony, a bow in her hands. A quiver by her feet full of arrows. 

Her father roared. "MARIGOLD!"

She called back. "No, father. Call them off."

"Absolutely not!"

She notched a arrow. "Then I won't stop."

I whooped. "Yeah, go Marigold!"

She sent me a grin back, bright and happy, no worry in sight. Which made me happier. My crewmmates deserve to be happy. 

The security was then taken down easily by River's bat, my sword and Marigold's arrows. 

It was quiet for a moment and I was a bit amazed at Marigold's skill with her arrows. I didn't know much about them, but knew you had to have a decent arm strength. 

Her father yelled. "What have you done, Marigold? Your going to attack your own family?!"

Marigold's face (often scared or worried) grew stern. "I won't marry Bran just so you can make more money. He's a horrible and cruel person, like any old Noble! I'm not like any of you!"

He was furious and with a glance at River, he was giving her a look of respect. I spoke over her furious father. "Vart B Marigold! Join my pirate crew!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

I ignored the screaming man and stared at Marigold. Expectant. 

I waited for her to speak. 

* * *

It was a couple weeks after Ace left and me and Luffy were hunting and training. I was working with my sword as I was using a sharp metal pipe since I didn't have a sword. Luffy was working on his punching and using his stretching powers.

I didn't want a devil fruit, it was weird for me and I loved my sword. And I didn't want to loose my ability to swim. Who was going to fish Luffy out of the water?

Anyway, I was practicing the same katas I used with my pipe. It was different with a sword. It was heavier for one. I worked on my strength training a lot, since I knew I needed to keep up my muscles. Espically, with being female. 

I was just going over my third kata, lost in thought. I was missing Ace at this time. I've been around him since I was 7, so for 8 years. It was weird not having him around or hearing him. He might not have that bad of a temper now, but I remember when we were kids. We used to always be at each other's throats, even more when Sabo died (who always managed to keep the peace).

As I did my katas, I yelped as a fist hit me in the face, knocking me on my back and my sword flying out of my hand. I sat up. "Luffy!"

He sent me a cheeky grin, fixing his hat on his head. "Sorry, Mace!"

I rubbed my face, standing up and getting my sword. I teased him. "It's not like it was strong enough to hurt."

Luffy sent me an annoyed pout. "Mace!"

I smirked at my brother's annoyed tone. He looked like he was going to fight. Not mad, but that he wanted to spar. I put my sword back in the shealth. I wasn't sure enough with it, to fight Luffy with it yet. 

I readied myself for hand to hand. 

All of a sudden loud stomping was heard. Famillar loud stomping. Me and Luffy stared at each other with the same horror. 

"MY GRANDKIDS!"

I gulped. "Run?"

He nodded, gulping too. "Run."

We ran off, hoping to escape Gramps or Garp. 

It never worked.

* * *


	10. The Ship and Sailing

Mace's Journey for Freedom

Chapter 10

The Ship and Setting Sail

I spoke over her furious father. "Vart B. Marigold! Join my pirate crew!"

"YOUR WHAT!?"

I ignored the screaming man and stared at Marigold. Expectant.

I waited for her to speak.

Marigold stared at me, swallowing a little. I smiled as something firmed in her expression and she nodded. "Yes, I'll join you."

My eyes widened in joy (even if i knew how'd she would answer), before I grinned. "Really? Wanna see our ship?"

River nodded. "Welcome to the crew." He sent her a smile. I looked over at him for a moment, but he didn't seem injured. Satisfied, I looked back over at Marigold. She had a happy smile on her face.

I was ignoring her father, but he was getting redder and redder, beating his hair color. I knew he was pissed, but he didn't bother me. I was strong enough to easily handle him. I understood harsh father's, but I didn't know how Marigold felt or would take it.

He shouted. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GO AND BECOME A FILTHY PIRATE LIKE THESE COMMUNERS!"

I frowned at him and River snapped, growling. "Will you stop calling us that, you rich bastard!?"

Her Dad snarled. "You're trying to kidnap my daughter, you filthy pirate!"

River glared harder and I patted him on the shoulder once. "River."

He glanced at me, his eyebrow twitching angrily. He saw my face and he calmed down. I sent a stony glare at the Dad.

He was trying to force her to ignore her dream or even what she wanted to do.

Marigold turned with a glare. "Dad! You can't stop me!"

"You think so?" His voice had a threatening tone which put me on edge.

I was going to let her handle it, but then saw the look of fear on her face. It pulled a protective instinct in me, one I usually reserved for my brothers and even River lately.

I went in front of her, blocking her Dad's view. I was furiously glaring at him, my right hand lowering to my left hip, gripping the hilt. Her Dad's eyes glanced at my hands and I had to stop my grin when I saw him swallow nervously.

He better be scared.

"If she wants to go...you are not gonna stop her."

He glanced past me, but I stiffened my shoulders, glaring harder.

A look shifted on his face. He saw us fight. His security was defeated. He couldn't fight that well from the looks of him. Yeah, he was big, but not muscular.

"Fine! Vart B. Marigold! I am dis-"

Marigold shoved past me and I easily moved. I smiled to myself as I saw her fury. "No, Father! I'm disowning you! For now on, I'm going by Marigold! I'll never go by Vart again!"

I shared a look with River, grinning. He rolled his eyes at me, but I saw the grin tugging at his own mouth.

I was with Marigold and River, walking toward the docks. I was walking quickly, almost speed walking. River had to stop me about three times from running ahead. My own ship, it was exciting and amazing to think about. We got there and our dingy was there, our stuff inside. I walked toward it, River following.

Marigold was behind us, asking. "What's that?"

I said, grabbing my bag. "Our boat."

I tossed River his stuff, which he fumbled with before catching.

I noticed Marigold's look of disbelief. "You sailed in that!?"

I scratched my head, amused at her shock. "Yeah, I actually sailed to River's island in it and then we sailed here."

Marigold's green eyes regarded the boat with her head tilted. "Wasn't that cramped?"

River let out a groan. "Oh, you have no id-Mace? Where are you going now?"

I was walking the biggest ship on the docks toward the right, where a large ship was docked. It had large sails reaching toward the sky with two masts. The wood of the ship was a dark brown.

River's voice was awed. "That's our ship?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the ship. "Uh-huh." I walked over, River and Marigold following me. There was an older man standing by the ship with white hair and a lightly stooped back. He turned to us, sending us a crooked grin with some missing teeth. In all, he looked like a stereotypical sailor. He boomed. "Hello, there! Are you Miss Mace?"

Marigold gave a light smile. "Mr. Towler, you're here."

He sent her that crooked smile. "Ah, Miss Marigold, I heard what are happened. Are you okay?"

I glanced at her, her smile dimmed, but she still looked happy. "Yes, everything's okay."

It was still weird to be called 'Miss'. "I guess they know each other."

River sent me a look. "A citizen on her own home island, say it ain't so."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Aw, whatever."

Mr. Towler turned toward me. "So, this is your ship. I'll tell you about it. It's a Brig type of ship-"

I interrupted. "Isn't that a jail?"

Mr. Towler's eyes narrowed. "Well, if you would listen, brat, I will tell you."

I huffed out an annoyed breath. "'M not a brat." I was called that enough in Windmill Village and on Mt. Convo. I didn't want to hear it now.

River was sent me an exasperated look. "Mace!" I ignored his look, crossing my arms. I heard Marigold give a laugh. River said. "Please continue. No more interruptions." He sent me a look and I shrugged at him.

The old man nodded. "Very well then, it has two rigged masts, it has a good maneuvering system and is easy to sail, though it would be easier with more than two crewmates." I went to open my mouth to tell him Marigold was coming too, but he sent me a dark glare. I reluctantly kept my mouth shut, realizing he was right. The old man went on. "The ship has about 10 cannons, five on either side. A lower deck and a giant room used as sleeping quarters as well as a captain's cabin. Uses a simple steering wheel, set up in the bow of the ship."

As interesting as it was, I could admit, I was getting a bit bored. I was fiddling in place, but I looked over at him. Remembering an important thing both Ace and Sabo told me before. "Does the ship have a name?" River looked over to, just as interested.

Mr. Towler grinned. "Yes, it does. The Untamed Sea."

I grinned back. "Nice."

Marigold turned to me. "Is that really important?"

River blinked in shock. "Is it?"

I sputtered a little, hopping in place, my sword hitting my left leg. "O-ofcourse it is! How do you expect to sail without one?" Like I said before, my brothers taught me that very well. A smack to the head from Ace proved that was a stupid question. Of course where I came from, I didn't understand things like that. "How can we be pirates without a ship name!?"

"PIRATES!?"

I glanced at Mr. Towler's, who's eyes were bulging with a red face. Marigold slapped a hand to her face. "Oh, Captain."

As happy as I was to hear her calling me 'captain', I was brought back by River's shout. "Mace! You've got to be kidding me! You couldn't have waited!?"

"I told you I wasn't going to hide it."

"That's doesn't mean blurt it out!"

He was rubbing his forehead, sending over a glare and frustrated look. The look deepened at my laugh. "Stop laughing at me!"

I stopped. Towler sent us a scowl. "I can't give you this ship!"

I felt my eyebrows knot together. That got me a little mad. "You have to. It's mine."

I am a pirate, not for very long, but the thought of someone stealing from me, irked me real bad.

"Ah, Tommy. Lay off it."

Towler or 'Tommy' turned with a scowl. "Reek, what do you want?"

I turned in surprise to see the old man from before standing there. The one I talked to about Marigold and her family. Reek scratched his balding dark hair, his lips twitching into a amused grin. "Aw, come one, Tommy. You can't stop these young'uns from leavin'. No matter how you feel about piracy."

Tommy jutted out his chin. "And why not?"

I was frowning. "'Cause it's mine. I even won it fair 'n square."

Marigold was looking between us worriedly, but River's mouth was in a thin line. He wasn't glaring toward me, but Tommy.

Good, he understands.

Reek stared him down. "You want to steal from a pirate?"

Tommy stared at us with a deep frown, but I noticed the spark of fear in his eyes.

I said. "Look, we ain't pirates who go around pillaging and murdering people. We just wanna sail."

Tommy stormed off, not looking back once.

I clapped my hands. "Well, my ship."

I went to move, but Reek said. "Wait a moment."

I turned. "Yeah?"

"You're not going to be able to stay for the other two days. Tommy-boy can be a bit vindictive. He's gonna tell the whole village."

I nodded, a bit disappointed I couldn't party, but figured as a declared pirate, I had to get used to it.

River's tone was dry. "Or the nobles you attacked."

I rolled my eyes in his direction. "I beat up their guards, not them."

"Same thing!"

I shook my head. "Is not."

Marigold spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble..."

Me and River spoke at the same time. "You didn't."

I then said with a teasing smirk. "Look, you made her feel bad."

"I did not! You're one annoying Captain!"

I grinned. "Thank you."

"It's not a compliment!"

I just gave him a laugh.

I heard Reek tell Marigold. "It's great you found them, you know."

"Yes...I know."

I turned back to Reek and Marigold. "Well, we're gonna head out then. Nice meetin' ya, Reek."

"So, brat, you gonna looks for the One Piece?"

I ignored the 'brat', shaking my head. "Nah, I'm not interested in that."

I noticed River smile to himself and Marigold sent me a curious look.

Reek arched an eyebrow. "And why not? Everybody seems to want the One Piece."

I nodded because that was the truth.

Luffy and Ace, my brothers wanted the One Piece themselves. I just wanted...

I tilted my chin forward. "I want to be free. Nobody is going to take that from me." I felt my crewmates eyes on me, but didn't look over. I just stared at Reek seriously. I don't know why, but I feel like I had to get it across to him.

Reek bared his teeth into a wide grin, laughing loudly and throwing his head back. I was a bit confused, watching him with my head tilted.

River asked me. "Why is he laughing?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." Marigold just watched him.

"It's been a long time since I've met a pirate like you. Makes me miss it."

I looked him over, he wasn't that old. "You can join me."

River snapped. "Mace!"

I sent him a look. "What?"

Reek shook his head. "No, I'm where I supposed to be. My captain told me to 'live life as freely as I can' even when we split years ago. I can see that you see the same thing. Good luck."

He turned and walked off. I shrugged again and went on the ship due to a ladder. My boots slapped onto the deck. I walked across the deck and saw a wooden door. I walked inside and saw it was the galley. I had a thought. I walked out. "Who can cook?"

River snorted. "Don't look at me."

Marigold smiled a bit. "I can. I learned from the cooks in my home."

I beamed. "That's great. Though we do need a cook soon."

River nodded. "Agreed. Can you cook, Mace?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I can only roast meet on a spit."

Marigold wandered off somewhere on the ship. I went to the bow, where the steering wheel was. I pressed my hands against it, moving it a bit. It was cool. Having my own ship.

"Don't do it, Captain."

I jumped in surprise. I turned. "Hey, River." River came over, blocking the steering wheel from me. I wrinkled my nose at him. "Hey!"

"Oh, please. You'd have us smash into a cliff face."

I went to argue, but then shrugged. He wasn't wrong. "Okay. You got another map?"

River nodded. "Of course, we can't just use one map."

I wondered off and went down the stairs. I saw two doors, on the left was a heavy looking wooden door and the other one was lighter looking one if that made sense. I went past it and saw Marigold sitting on a bed. I said. "Hey."

She looked up quickly. "Oh, hey, Captain."

I leaned against the door. "You good?"

She scratched the side of her face. "Uh-yeah. Just surprising that everything happened so quickly."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, too bad about your family."

Marigold sighed. "I knew it had to happen at some point. But, Captain. Thank you for saving me."

I waved a hand, smiling. "Don't worry about it. As your captain, you can always count on me."

In return with my words, she gave me a trusting smile. "I know."

I couldn't help, but give her a wider beam back.

* * *

_In other parts of the world, the Marines of the East Blue were sent reports of the same person._

* * *

_"I've come to report a criminal!"_

_Salutes were given to the imposing and angry man. "Lieutenant Vajer! Sir!"_

_"Captain Kera! Sir! I have a criminal! Perry A. Mace!"_

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Thomas Towler. I live on Matsuri Island and am reporting a pirate. Perry A. Mace."_

_"Thank you, sir. For the information. The World Government appreciates your cooperation."_

* * *

_Monkey D. Garp, scratched his beard, sitting down and eating a cracker. "Ah, I have a feeling one of my grandkids are up to something. Ah, I'll find out later and give them a Fist of Love for whatever they did!"_

_Ace left two years ago and he has seen him since on ole Whitebeard's ship. Mace and Luffy left a little while ago. Mace for over a month and Luffy for about two weeks._

_Those damn brats!_

* * *

_Morticle M Reek laughed to himself. "She reminds me a bit of you, Captain." He walked back to his home. "Captain Roger."_


End file.
